


Danganronpa: Zetsubou Panic!!

by weregarurumon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Fangan Ronpa, Gen, SYOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumon/pseuds/weregarurumon
Summary: “You’re the only person who can change your fate, did you know that?”Sumire Sarutobi always imagined her first day at Hope’s Peak Academy would be hectic, but having to commit a murder isn't exactly what she had in mind. Despite her disbelief, the bear running the game seems completely serious, and it really does look like Sumire and her peers are going to have to play his deadly game to survive.Will they stay hopeful, or succumb to despair?





	1. [PROLOGUE] The Best Things in Life Are Free (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing any fangan ronpa/syoc kind of stuff, but BOY HOWDY am i excited!!!!! this is a SYOC, so all of the characters belong to different people (i'll list them at the end!)
> 
> if you'd like to get a good look of everyone on the roster, [ here's a cool page i threw together](https://dr-zetsuboupanic.tumblr.com/roster)... i hope you all enjoy this despairing adventure, upupu!

There isn’t anyone in Japan-- maybe even in the world-- who doesn’t know the name Hope’s Peak Academy. The school is illustrious. People from far and wide dream to get into this school, a school that recognizes only the most talented of young people.

 

These young people, dubbed Ultimates, are the best in their field of work. Their skill is unmatched, or at least… that’s what the Academy thinks.

 

So, yes. I am your narrator, and I one of those ‘Ultimate Students.’ I stand there, before the gates of Hope’s Peak Academy. Today is supposed to be my first day of classes.

 

I wish I could say I was more excited-- I really do. But I suppose that it’s hard to get excited when the school basically accepted me for a talent I don’t really care for.

 

My name is  **Sumire Sarutobi** . The school accepted me as the  **Ultimate Kunoichi** , and as you can probably guess, I’m less than thrilled that it’s my talent. Being a kunoichi is something that I’ve never really wanted. However, I’m my family’s only successor, and it’s always something that’s just… kind of been forced onto me, whether I like it or not. I’m Hope’s Peak Academy’s first Ultimate Kunoichi, actually, so you think I’d wear the title with more pride.

 

I suppose I must be good at what I do, if Hope’s Peak Academy was willing to accept me for it, though. Yes, that’s right. I’m here now, and that’s what matters.

 

I stand face-to-face with the school, the gentle breeze blowing my hair in the wind. I take a step forward, and another, and then… I freeze. 

 

My world shakes.

 

I feel my body grow weak, and I sink to the ground, my nails digging into the pavement. 

 

Suddenly, my head is just  _ pounding _ . So many thoughts and questions fill my head. What’s going on? Why am I suddenly in so much pain? I had just been absolutely fine moments ago, and yet… 

 

My eyelids get heavier, and suddenly, my body grows limp. 

 

And then, I feel everything fade to black.

 

Was that it? Just about to begin life at a new school, only to meet my grizzly fate on my first day?

 

…

 

My eyelids flutter open, and the world shakes again. I sit up carefully, but my head still spinning. It takes a moment for me to register everything, but I realize that I am not at Hope’s Peak Academy. I am not even at the front gates anymore. 

 

I’m on a sofa. There’s a coffee table next to me, and another sofa opposite to the one I’m on. I turn my head. There’s a fake fireplace with a fake fire. I turn my head the other way. There’s a reception desk. 

 

I hold my head, and wonder what’s happening. I really don’t know how I got from Hope’s Peak to this… hotel? This is a hotel, right? I stand up, feeling wobbly as I stand. I grab the arm of the sofa for balance, and everything feels less spinny. 

 

_ Alright Sumire, let’s think about this.  _ I was just about to walk into Hope’s Peak Academy, but I started feeling really  **sick** for  **no reason** , despite the fact that I was feeling fine just a few seconds before. When I woke up, I was here. 

 

...Well, even after thinking about it, I don’t understand it at all. How did I end up here?

 

I look around at the rest of the room. Behind the sofa I woke up on, there’s an automatic door, with large glass windows surrounding it. Behind the other sofa, there’s more large glass windows. I can see that there’s an indoor pool through them. There’s no one in it right now, though. Interesting.

 

I decide the best course of action is to look at the automatic doors first. I walk over to them, but they don’t open. I try and push them. They won’t open. I frown. Of course they don’t.

 

I look at the large windows that surround the door. Strangely, I don’t see anything outside, though. Everything is just… an eerie light green color outside. I don’t see any surrounding buildings or roads… or anything, really. It’s entirely green. Green that goes on forever. I don’t know how I should feel about this.

 

I really don’t want to damage any property, but I wonder silently if the windows can be broken. I shake my head. I don’t want to try that yet. That’s a last resort. Things aren’t looking too good, though. I guess if we need to, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.

 

I decide to look at the desk. It doesn’t look like there’s anyone working behind it, or anything on the desk for that manner. It looks new and untouched. Weird. I’m starting to get a little worried now, since I haven’t actually  _ seen _ anyone else in the short time I’ve been here.

 

It must be fate that I look behind the desk and see that there’s a girl sleeping behind it.  _ On the ground. _ I thought that sofa was uncomfortable, but sleeping on a tile floor is a whole new level of uncomfortable that I never could have imagined. Before I can do anything else, the person yawns audibly, and wakes up with her arms outstretched upwards.

 

She looks at me with cat-like eyes, and smiles some kind of cat-faced smile. Her hair has cat ears that perk up when she sees me. She’s an… interesting fashion statement, to say the least.

 

**Cat-like girl:** Nya?

 

**Sumire:** N-Nya?

 

**Cat-like girl:** Mrrrow… do I know you from somewhere?

 

Do I know her? No. I definitely would have remembered meeting someone like her, I think. I’ve never met a cat girl in my entire life.

 

**Sumire:** No, I don’t think so, I don’t recognize you.

 

The girl stands up and shrugs, and the bells on her outfit jingle as she moves. I feel mesmerized by her eyes… she looks  _ just  _ like a cat, and it’s kind of scaring me.

 

**Cat-like girl:** Really, nyan?

 

She’s quiet for a second, before I see her eyes wide. I’m guessing she’s only now realizing where she is.

 

**Cat-like girl:** W-W-Whuh? What am I doing here? What’s going on right  _ meow _ ?

 

**Sumire:** I just found you here. On the floor.

 

**Cat-like girl:** Nyooooo! This is a  _ cat _ astrophe! Waah… I was supposed to be going to  **Hope’s Peak Academy** today!

 

?!

 

My eyes widen. Hope’s Peak? She was going to school too? I don’t think that’s a coincidence that we were going to the same place, is it?

 

**Sumire:** I was going to Hope’s Peak too, actually. Now I’m here.

 

**Cat-like girl:** Nyo way! This means we were  _ catnapped _ , then!

 

**Sumire:** …Kidnapped?

 

**Doremi:** Yeah! That’s what I said, nyan! Cat… napped! But this means that you’re an Ultimate Student too, right? It’s gotta! My name is  **Doremi Koide** ,  **Ultimate Cat Trainer** ! It’s nice to meet  _ nya _ !

 

Ah, I see now. Cat trainer makes sense, then… with the cat… everything and all.

 

She extends her hand, which is hidden under the sleeves of her outfit, and I take it. Koide shakes my hand excitedly.

 

**Sumire:** I’m Sumire Sarutobi, Ultimate Kunoichi.

 

**Doremi:** Woah! Woah! Woah! Wrow, a real life kunoichi?! That’s so cool!

 

**Sumire:** Y-You think so?

 

**Doremi:** Uh-huh! And with that, I’ve decided! I’m gonna stick with you from now on, Sarutobi-chan! Two cats are better than one, after all.

 

I’m pretty sure that’s not a real saying, but I think Koide-san seems nice enough. It would probably be best to go into the depths of this hotel with someone else, too. Not to mention the fact that we’re both in the same situation. There has to be a reason behind that, or is it just fate?

 

**Sumire:** Okay then. Let’s do some looking around then, Koide-san. Together.

 

She extends her hand (sleeve?) out to me again.

 

**Doremi:** Let’s hold paws, Sarutobi-chan! So we don’t get separated!

 

Well… I don’t have a reason to say no, so I take her hand (paw? sleeve?).

 

**Doremi:** Nyahaha! Yay! Let’s get going!

 

We walk over towards the windows that face the pool. It’s a bright blue color. It doesn’t look like anyone’s inside, as I mentioned before, but there sure are plenty of chairs and towels… there’s also a sign that reads “NO LIFEGUARD ON DUTY”. That’s all that’s in there.

 

From the windows, the hotel splits off into two sections, however, it looks like the right side has been fenced off… I guess we’re going the other way.

 

As we walk down the left corridor, we end up at the entrance to the pool. There are a couple tables outside the door, and two restrooms facing opposite. That isn’t the only thing there, though, there’s a girl sitting at one of the tables. Her arms are folded, and she’s staring at the entrance to the pool. She seems unfazed by the fact that we’ve just arrived, paying no attention to us whatsoever.

 

Koide-san lets go of my hand the moment we see her, and dashes up to the other girl. She raises her hands excitedly, and leans over on the table towards the other, who still isn’t paying her any attention.

 

**Doremi:** Hiiii! We found you! Did you wake up here too, nyan?

 

The other girl turns to Koide slowly. Her face shows no emotion… or at least, not one that I can figure out.

 

**Blonde girl:** ...I guess.

 

Um, maybe Koide’s coming on too strong? I approach the two of them.

 

**Sumire:** Hi, Koide-san and I just woke up in the lobby, and we’re a little… lost. Do you know what’s going on? We found out we were both going to Hope’s Peak Academy, when we suddenly found ourselves here.

 

Her face is still blank, but I see her think about what I said for a second. She nods her head once.

 

**Blonde girl:** Yeah. I was going to Hope’s Peak Academy too, actually. 

 

It’s at this moment that I realize that this isn’t a coincidence that we’re all in the same situation. Unless it is a very, very weird coincidence. But I doubt that.

 

**Doremi:** Meow-wow! Does that mean you’re an Ultimate Student too?!

 

**Blonde girl:** Yes.

 

**Sumire:** Could you tell us what your talent is, maybe?

 

**Blonde girl:** No. 

 

Ah.

 

**Sora:** My name is  **Sora Watanabe** , though. And look, my talent isn’t too important, so I don’t really see any reason to tell you it. It’s irrelevant, and that’s all you need to know, so no need to learn what it is. Tch.

 

She turns back in the direction she was looking, and I see Koide-san deflate like a balloon next to her. I guess Watanabe-san doesn’t really want to talk right now. We should probably just leave her.

 

**Sumire:** Bye, Watanabe-san.

 

**Sora:** Bye.

 

Only a few steps away is another seating area, but this one has a cafe! No one seems to be working behind the register, though. There are a few people sitting at a table outside of it, though.

 

At the table, there’s a boy with red hair sitting upright, and another boy with a medical mask leaned over the table on a smartphone. They don’t seem to actually be interacting with one another, so I approach them. Koide-san is still following me.

 

**Sumire:** Hello. So, well, uh, I’ve been talking to some people here, and I’m guessing that you’re also Hope’s Peak Academy students? I guess that’s kind of weird first thing to ask, but…

 

**Red-haired boy:** Ah, actually, we are. I’m guessing you must have just woken up in the lobby, then?

 

I nod my head. I figure this means that everyone here must have woken up there at some point.

 

**Kazuyoshi:** I’m  **Kazuyoshi Chida** , the  **Ultimate Film Producer.** Nice to meet you. I work as the producer for a company called Funiki Inc., you might have heard of it, perhaps.

 

I actually haven’t, I don’t get to watch a lot of television or movies… oops.

 

**Doremi:** Nyahaha, oh my GOOOSH! I  _ pawsitively _ adore Funiki movies, that’s so cool, Chida-chan! You’re like a real celebrity… nyan… 

 

She says that so dreamily, and I see Chida-san smile kind of sadly at her words.

 

**Kazuyoshi:** Really? W-Well, I’m glad you appreciate them…  _ (Trying to think of a name.) _ Uhhh, what’s your name?

 

**Doremi:** OH! OH! I’m! Doremi! Koide! Ultimate! Cat! Trainer!

 

I see the other masked boy-- who hasn’t said anything yet-- flinch a little at her loud words, and then sigh. He sets his phone down, and sits upright. As I see his phone, I have a realization. I wonder if he’s able to make calls…?

 

**Sumire:** Hey, does your phone work?

 

The masked boy shakes his head.

 

**Sumire:** Oh, that’s too bad… I was hoping that you could try and call someone, maybe. You’re from Hope’s Peak also, though?

 

**Fai:** Yeah. My name’s  **Fai Sung** ,  **Ultimate Rhythm Gamer.**

 

Ah, another subject I don’t really know too much about.

 

**Doremi:** Do you play idol games, Sung-chan? O-M-G!!! Because I love idol games! I play, like, all of them! My fav _ fur _ ite idols are the kitty cat themed ones, especially!

 

Sung-san just nods his head understandingly, and holds his phone up to show Koide-san the games on his phone. Her eyes light up, and he opens a game on his phone and starts playing it, while Koide-san watches over his shoulder. I guess he’s not really one for talking, either.

 

**Kazuyoshi:** It is very strange that phones aren’t working here, though. Mine, for instance, has full service bars, but still can’t send messages or make calls.

 

**Sumire:** Oh, that is very strange… it sounds like that doesn’t make a lot of sense…

 

**Kazuyoshi:** It really doesn’t.

 

There’s a silence.

 

**Sumire:** Well, we should be on our way. There are more people here?

 

**Kazuyoshi:** Yeah. Everyone woke up in the lobby earlier, so I’m guessing you two probably just woke up last.

 

**Sumire:** I see. I’m Sumire Sarutobi, by the way, I’m a kunoichi.

 

I look over at Sung-san and Koide-san again. Doremi watches him play with his phone like a cat and a laser pointer. Sung-san doesn’t seem to bothered that she’s watching.

 

**Sumire:** Um, Koide-san?  _ (No response.) _ ...Koide-san?

 

**Doremi:** Nyuh?

 

**Sumire:** Do you want to stay here, or keep exploring with me?

 

**Doremi:** Ooh, um… I’ll go with you, nyan! Bye, Sung-chan! You’re sooooo good at games! Let’s play together sometime~!

 

He just gives her a wordless thumbs up, his eyes never leaving his phone screen.

 

I wave goodbye to Chida-san and Sung-san, and we go to look at the cafe. It’s… fully stocked with food. There’s a refrigerated food section, a coffee machine, a toaster, a soda machine, and an oven… Everything looks new and untouched. How strange.

 

Standing by the coffee machine, there’s a tan girl in a suit and glasses. Her arms are folded. She looks like she’s foreign. There’s another girl looking at the refrigerated food. She has a strangely extravagant outfit and icy blue hair. It’s not an outfit I’d imagine seeing anyone wearing on a regular basis…

 

The two of them look at Koide-san and I as we walk in. The girl with the icy hair smiles and waves her hand, before going back to looking at the food selection.

 

**Glasses girl:** Hello.

 

**Sumire:** Hello. Can I ask for your name and Ultimate title…?

 

I feel weird asking for people’s Ultimate titles all of a sudden… but if we’re all Ultimates here, maybe it’s not too weird. The girl pushes up the rim of her glasses with her hand, and nods.

 

**Mia:** Of course. My name is  **Mia Alegria** . My title is the **Ultimate Entrepreneur.**

 

**Sumire:** Ah, nice to meet you. My name is Sumire Sarutobi, I’m the Ultimate Kunoichi and this is--

 

Koide-san cuts me off to introduce herself.

 

**Doremi:** I’m Doremi Koide, nya! Ultimate Cat Trainer! I like your suit, Alegria-chan! You look soooo business-y and professional! Wrow!

 

Alegeria-san smiles slightly.

 

**Mia:** Well, It’s nice to meet you both. I look forward to working with the two of you from here on out.

 

**Sumire:** Yes, well, the two of us just woke up, so now we’re going around to meet everyone. I’m guessing that you don’t know what’s going on either?

 

Koide-san has moved onto hanging out with the other girl in the room. They seem to be conversing, but I don’t want to leave Alegria-chan in the middle of our conversation…

 

 **Mia:** _(Shrugging.)_ I really don’t. Apologies. Oh… right. It does appear that we’re currently at a hotel called the **Pleasant Misery Luxury Hotel & Suites**, though. Unfortunately, it’s not a hotel I’ve ever heard of… I feel like I would remember a hotel with the word ‘misery’ in its name.

 

**Sumire:** How did you know that?

 

In a blink, she presents a poorly-made pamphlet to me, and I flip through it. It’s made from plain printer paper and everything is drawn in crayon…? There are ‘pictures’, if you can call them that, of the hotel and its surroundings. Apparently, there’s even a golf course on the premises.

 

**Mia:** I found this behind the front desk earlier.  _ (Shaking head.) _ It’s so strange… I don’t really know what to make of this pamphlet. It looks like it was made by an actual  _ child _ . It says this is a chain of luxury hotels too, but I’ve never even heard of any of these names-- Motel 666? Discomfort Inn? Worst Eastern?

 

She sighs and holds her hand to her face irritatedly as I hand the piece of paper back to her. This  _ is _ really odd. I haven’t heard of any ‘Pleasant Misery’ hotel… or really, any of those hotel names for that matter.

 

**Sumire:** At least I know something about this place now. It’s better than nothing, after all.

 

**Mia:** I suppose it is. Though, I still have no idea  _ why _ exactly we’re here.

 

**Sumire:** You’re right.  _ (Pause.) _ …I’m going to head out now, so that I can look around the hotel a little more. If I learn anything else, I’ll make sure to tell you, Alegria-san.

 

She turns back to the coffee machine, and I turn around to see that Koide-san and the other girl are talking. Koide-san is clearly much more animated than the other. The other girl greets me. Her stare is very… soft?

 

**Icy girl:** Hello, you’re ‘Sarutobi-chan,’ right? Koide-san was just telling me about you. You’re a ‘very cool ninja girl,’ she tells me.

 

**Sumire:** H-Huh? I wouldn’t very I’m  _ very cool _ , or anything. It’s just… something… my family does.

 

**FROST:** You must be good, if that’s what Hope’s Peak Academy wanted you for. Being a kunoichi must be so interesting. I wonder if I could ever learn about becoming one…?  _ (Smiling.) _ Anyways, I should introduce myself before I continue talking. My name is  **FROST** . I’m the  **Ultimate Visual Kei Artist.**

 

**Doremi:** Yeah! Yeah! FURROST-chan is so cool! She sings, and has A BUNCH of albums!! Soooo talented, nyan!

 

**FROST:** Ah, thank you, Koide-san. You’re much too kind. I’m glad you think so.

 

The way she deals with Koide-san is so relaxed. FROST-san does give off a calming kind of aura, though.

 

**Sumire:** It’s nice to meet you, FROST-san. 

 

**FROST:** Alegria-san told you about her find, right?

 

I nod my head.

 

**FROST:** Right. I’m quite curious myself… as to what this place is… or where it is, even. The windows don’t show any of its surroundings, as you might have seen. I don’t see the alleged ‘golf course’ this map states is here.

 

**Sumire:** I’m not sure what it means, and no one I’ve asked seems to know, either. There must be some reason we’re here and not at Hope’s Peak Academy.

 

**Sumire:** I think we’re going to do some more asking around. It was nice to meet you, FROST-san.

 

FROST-san bows her head.

 

**FROST:** Of course. Let’s talk another time, Sarutobi-san. Good luck in your quest for information.

 

**Doremi:** Bye-bye FURROST-chan! Can you make a guest purrformance on my show sometime? Do you know any songs about cats?

 

**FROST:** Oh? Cats… hm…  _ (Thinking.) _ I’ll get back to you on that one.

 

Beyond the cafe and seating area, the hotel splits off again. Towards the left is a sign that reads ‘BALLROOM’, and to the right is a sign that reads ‘HOTEL ROOMS’. 

 

**Doremi:** Let’s go to the ballroom, nyan~!

 

Before I can say anything, Koide-san takes my hand, and we walk down the corridor to the ballroom. Inside, the room is relatively empty. There are a few tables and stacked chairs inside. I suppose if there were going to be any events like weddings held at this hotel, they’d be here.

 

There are three people in this room, one person sitting at a table with a book, and two other people standing next to each other conversing. The shorter of the two is a person with green hair and spiral glasses, and the taller is a boy with white hair and a sports jersey. The shorter person looks to be showing him some… um, what are they called… yo-yos? Those are yo-yos, I think…

 

**White-haired boy:** Woah, you’re really good at that, Takamagahara-san. I didn’t know yo-yos had so much… uh, potential.

 

**Takamagahara?:** Huhu! Thanks! I am the  **Ultimate Yo-yo Pro** for a reason, you know!

 

**White-haired boy:** I guess you’re right.

 

 **Takamagahara?:** _(Noticing Sumire and Doremi.)_ Hello! Did you come to see my mad skills?

 

**Sumire:** ‘Mad skills?’

 

**Takamagahara?:** Yeah! Yeah! Don’t know you know who I am? I’m  **Yuu Takamagahara** , the Ultimate Yo-yo Pro! BLAM!

 

Takamagahara-san flips up one of their yo-yos to show us, but they end up hitting their taller companion with it by accident instead. He doesn’t seem too bothered, though.

 

**Yuu:** Oh jeez! I’m so, so, sorry! Sometimes when I’m flipping my yo-yos all over the place, I’ll go ZOW  _ (Swings a yo-yo around.) _ and hit someone!

 

**White-haired boy:** N-No, don’t worry! It’s nothing, really. I was in your way, actually, so that’s why you hit me… I’m fine, really!

 

**Doremi:** Wrow! I’ve never met a yo-yo pro… Takanyahara-chan! You’ve gotta show me your skills!

 

**Yuu:** You wanna see my skills? Of  _ course _ ! Of course I’ll show ‘em to you then!

 

While Takamagahara-san prepares to do some yo-yo tricks, I step over to the taller boy and introduce myself.

 

**Sumire:** I’m Sumire Sarutobi, nice to meet you. I’m the Ultimate Kunoichi.

 

**Kinya:** Oh! Hello, I’m  **Kinya Tsukuda** … I’m the  **Ultimate Basketball Star.** Don’t get me wrong though, I-I’m not that good at basketball, really. I think someone else from my team would probably be more suited to be an Ultimate than me… haha…

 

**Sumire:** Really? I find that pretty hard to believe. If you ended up at Hope’s Peak, I can’t imagine you not being talented, Tsukuda-san.

 

**Kinya:** I don’t know…

 

**Doremi:** Takanyahara-chan!  _ (Pretending to cry.) _ That was some of the most amazing yo-yoing I’ve ever seen! I can’t believe it… I’m in the presence of a real yo-yo master… 

 

**Doremi:** Please! You have to teach me your ways! I knyow I’ll nyever compare to you, but I want to learn your ways, so that I can at least have a fraction of what you have, nyan!  _ (Bowing.) _

 

 **Yuu:** _(Thinking.)_ Of course I will, Koide-chan! You show great promise, and you’re a pretty cool kitty cat… perhaps one day, you can even master the art of the yo-yo!

 

**Doremi:** Y-You mean it?

 

**Yuu:** Certainly! Irrefutably!

 

 **Doremi:** _(Cat ears perk up. Sniffing.)_ This is the happiest day of my life…! Imagine: a show about cats doing yo-yo tricks!

 

They seem to be getting along… Koide-san doesn’t know much about yo-yoing, I guess. She can’t really get it to do what Takamagahara-san’s is doing. Not that I know anything myself. 

 

If Koide-san’s going to be learning how to yo-yo, she won’t be accompanying me anymore, though. That’s kind of unfortunate, but what can you do? …Cats like things that dangle, don’t they?

 

**Sumire:** I’m going to do some more looking around. See you around, Tsukuda-san.

 

**Kinya:** Oh! Later, Sarutobi-san.

 

I approach the other person in the room, the one reading the book, next. They don’t seem to look up from it as I walk closer though. Are they… lost in their book?

 

 **Ren:** **Ren Lubell**. I’m the **Ultimate Mathematician.**

 

**Sumire:** E-Eh?

 

I haven’t even said anything yet! He hasn’t looked up from the book at all this entire time, either!

 

**Ren:** I overheard you talking with the others over there. Sumire Sarutobi-san, right?

 

**Sumire:** Yes.

 

**Ren:** …

 

**Sumire:** …

 

**Sumire:** So, what are you reading?

 

**Ren:** A book.

 

This is getting kind of awkward.

 

**Ren:** Well?  _ (Looking up from book.) _ That’s all you needed, right?

 

**Sumire:** Oh…! Um, right.

 

 **Ren:** _(Going back to book.)_ Okay then. Goodbye.

 

**Sumire:** Bye?

 

I really don’t know what just happened, but I’ve met with Lubell-san now. I feel… a little discouraged that it didn’t go too well. Alright, I’ll be moving on, then.

 

Down the hall from the ballroom is an arcade, and even further down, there’s a restaurant. It’s different from the cafe, as it has a stand for a host -- even though there isn’t one in sight -- and a stage (for performers, I assume) and kitchen in the back. From the restaurant, the rest of the corridor is closed off. It looks like this is as far as it goes.

 

Inside the restaurant area, there are three more people. A person with short brown hair and a floral jacket, a larger, foreign-looking boy with sunglasses, and another foreign-looking girl with a bag.

 

**Girl with bag:** C’mon, Sal! Play us some tunes! Us country folk love hearin’ the sweet sound of a harmonica!

 

For a foreigner, she sure has a… thick country accent.

 

**Floral jacket person:** Oh… yeah, if you want to… I’m sure you’re good…

 

**Sal?:** Alright, I’ll play you guys a quick song, then! Hmmm, what should I play…

 

I’m still standing in the entrance to the restaurant when the girl with the bag notices me. She waves her hands above her head to greet me.

 

**Girl with bag:** Howdy! 

 

**Sumire:** H...owdy.

 

**Girl with bag:** Did’ja come to watch Sal perform? He’s the  **Ultimate Busker** , isn’t that neat?

 

_ Busker _ …? What’s that? I just nod my head, as if I know what she’s talking about.

 

**Sumire:** Y-Yeah!! Super  _ neat…  _ my name is Sumire Sarutobi, by the way. Ultimate Kunoichi.

 

**Girl with bag:** Hoho! A kunoichi!

 

**Girl with bag:** …I have no idea what that is! Sorry ‘bout that. I don’t mean to be rude or nothin’. I jus’ never heard of somethin’ fancy like that, livin’ in the country all my life.

 

**Sumire:** Oh, it’s like, a ninja. I mean. It is a ninja. I practice ninjutsu. My family does, at least.

 

 **Penny:** Ooooh! I sure do see that now. Yuh-huh! I’m **Penelope Wolfe** , but if you want, you can call me **Penny!** _(Coughs, and starts talking without an accent.)_ I’m not actually from the country, sorry to disappoint you. I’m the **Ultimate Actress** , so I like to practice my acting exercises now and again by taking on different roles. Today… I pulled the role of a _country bumpkin_ from my bag!

 

I’m sure practicing all the time must be pretty helpful for her. I wouldn’t really know, myself, but practicing a lot probably helps you out in the long run. I wonder what kind of acting she does…? Television?

 

The boy with the sunglasses waves.

 

**Sal:** Hey, I’m  **Salamander Murphy** , nice to meet you, Sarutobi! You can call me  **Sal,** if you want, though. Like Penny said, I’m the Ultimate Busker! If you ever need someone to play you some music, I’m your guy!

 

I still don’t know what a busker is, but I really want to know now. It probably has something to do with the harmonica, right? Also… isn’t a salamander a kind of lizard? Huh. Is naming your kids after lizards the new rage? I didn’t know this was a thing until now. See, I’m not too keen on these new foreign trends.

 

The person with the floral jacket raises his hand to hand to wave at me next.

 

**Yuki:** Um, I’m…  **Yuki Tsukino** … nice to meet you… I do running… and things like that… mostly sprints… because I’m the  **Ultimate Sprinter** …

 

**Sumire:** It’s nice to meet all of you. It seems you’re making the best of a bad situation.

 

**Penny:** Now who said this is a bad situation, missy? We don’t know nothin’ yet about what’s going on!

 

**Sumire:** I don’t know about that…

 

**Sal:** I mean, nothing bad’s happened yet! I’m pretty sure we just… um,  **won a trip to a luxury hotel?**

 

**Yuki:** Maybe…

 

**Penny:** Yessiree! I reckon that could most certainly be the case.

 

**Sumire:** I guess it’s always a… possibility.

 

I wouldn’t mind winning a trip to a luxury hotel, but at this point, I don’t believe that’s what happened. We were all headed to Hope’s Peak Academy, weren’t we?

 

I can’t know for sure, but I’m going to keep my guard up.

 

**Sumire:** I think I’m going to look around some more, but I’d definitely like to see you play the harmonica, Murphy-san.

 

I decide to head back to the arcade. It’s a small room, but it has a variety of games. These are called ‘arcade cabinets’... if I remember correctly. There’s also a claw machine and a strange gachapon-like machine in the back.

 

Right when I enter, I notice a boy standing by one of the claw machines with his arms folded. He’s wearing a hoodie and ripped jeans… he kind of looks like a delinquent, if I’m being honest.

 

**Sumire:** Hello.

 

**Hoodie boy:** Oh, hey. 

 

**Sumire:** Are you going to play that game?

 

**Hoodie boy:** Yeah, I was gonna, but… these machines are so fuckin’ hopeless! They don’t take real money, they take a weird currency called ‘Monocoins’. 

 

**Sumire:** …Monocoins?

 

**Hoodie boy:** Yeah, I guess it’s some weird cryptocurrency. Bitcoin, or whatever.

 

This sounds like something I don’t want to delve into right now.

 

**Sumire:** Well, um, my name is Sumire Sarutobi, nice to meet you! I’m a kunoichi.

 

**Hayato:** Ohhh, nice. I was wondering and all, since you’re dressed all fancy and stuff. The name’s  **Hayato Kikuchi** , I’m the  **Ultimate Parkourist.**

 

**Sumire:** I see! That’s interesting.

 

_ What’s a parkourist? _

 

**Hayato:** Yeah, things are looking pretty hopeless, Sarutobi-shi. If I was gonna guess, we’re probably gonna die in this hotel.

 

**Sumire:** Oh…

 

**???:** Now, don’t say that!

 

I turn around to see another boy approach us. He has short black hair and glasses.

 

**Glasses boy:** We haven’t learned anything about this place yet, Mr. Kikuchi. Therefore, we don’t know if anything bad is going to happen.

 

**Hayato:** Pff. I guess. Whatever, I was just kidding around.

 

The boy with the glasses turns to me.

 

**Hatori:** I’m  **Hatori Ishida** , the  **Ultimate Psychotherapist.** It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Sarutobi.

 

Oh…! The way he speaks feels so… genuine? If that’s how I could describe it. I wonder if that’s because he’s a therapist.

 

**Sumire:** It’s nice to meet you too. I can’t believe someone my age works as a therapist, that’s incredible!

 

 **Hatori:** _(Adjusting glasses.)_ I actually just worked as an intern for another doctor, you see. That’s where I learned everything that I know now. Of course, I would like to go into the field eventually.

 

**Sumire:** Wow, that’s so cool…

 

**Hayato:** Yeah, yeah. It’s cool and stuff.

 

**Hatori:** I am hoping we get some explanation soon. I wouldn’t want to be left in the dark about something like this.

 

Could this really just be a luxury hotel visit that I won and forgot about? I’ve had doubts since the beginning, but learning that everyone here is a Hope’s Peak Academy student has really been troubling me. This is not a coincidence. Not at all.

 

**Sumire:** Me too. I want to know what’s going on before anything else happens.

 

**Sumire:** There’s a lot more to this hotel that I haven’t seen, so I’m going to go look around.

 

**Hayato:** I was looking around earlier, and actually, it’s kind of tiny. Most of the stuff is fenced off, which is real annoying. 

 

Those two areas I saw before were blocked by a gate…

 

**Hatori:** Perhaps you’ll find something in your search, Ms. Sumire. This hotel seems to be filled with secrets.

 

**Sumire:** Right. I’ll see you two around. Goodbye.

 

I exit the arcade. Monocoins, huh? How strange.

 

The next place I decide to head is to the section that was labeled ‘HOTEL ROOMS’. Hotel rooms are essential to a hotel, aren’t they?

 

On my way there, though, I end up bumping into a taller person… literally. As I step back, I make the realization that this boy is REALLY TALL. My head only goes up to his shoulders! How do people get this tall? I feel like this should be illegal.

 

**Sumire:** Oh! Oh no, I’m really sorry.

 

**Tall boy:** No, no! I should have been watching where I was walking.  _ C'est pas grave, _ really.

 

Was that French? I have no idea what he just said. I guess he can sense my confusion.

  
  


**Tall boy:** Oh, I just said that it’s no big deal. No need to worry. Say, we haven’t met yet, have we?

 

**Sumire:** No, I… I think I would have remembered meeting you.

 

**Sadamu:** My name is  **Sadamu Yasuhiro** , it’s nice to meet you. I have the title of  **Ultimate Beekeeper.**

 

Yasuhiro-san extends his hand to me. I think he wants to shake hands, so I take his hand and shake it. 

 

**Sumire:** Bees?

 

**Sadamu:** Yes. I’ve been raising bee colonies since I was eight-years-old.

 

That’s pretty impressive! Bees are kind of scary… I know they help the environment and all, but they can also sting! I’m glad the world has people like Yasuhiro-san who enjoy taking care of bees.

 

**Sumire:** That’s wonderful! My name is Sumire Sarutobi, Ultimate Kunoichi.

 

**Sadamu:** A pleasure to meet you, Sarutobi-san. A kunoichi is quite a  _ charmant _ talent, I think.

 

I’m going to assume that’s something good.

 

**Sumire:** Thank you, you have a very, uh,  _ charmant _ talent, as well.

 

**Sadamu:** It means lovely! I’m glad you think so.

 

Before I can say anything in response, though, I’m cut off by a voice that rings throughout the hotel. It’s a strange voice, one I’ve never heard anything quite like before. It’s squeaky and frankly, rather annoying.

 

**???:** AHEM! AHEM!!!

 

**???:** Oh, goodie! I got the loudspeaker to work, finally!

 

**???:** Hello, guests! This is a message from the front desk. Please meet in the lobby as soon as possible.

 

**???:** I’m sure you’ve all got questions, and let me tell you-- do I have the answers!

 

**???:** Come to the lobby  _ immediately!! _ If you don’t, there’ll be some  _ beary _ dire consequences! Upupu!

 

**???:** As always, thank you for choosing to stay at the Pleasant Misery Luxury Hotel  & Suites! Our motto is that our service is to  _ die _ for, after all!

 

The voice leaves as soon as it came, and I’m left in a bit of a daze. What was that? More importantly, who was that? 

 

I look at Yasuhiro-san.

 

**Sadamu:** It looks like we should head to the lobby. I… don’t really want to know what these ‘beary dire consequences’ are.

 

**Sumire:** Neither do I.

 

And so, I walk to the lobby. I see everyone I met earlier making their way there, too.

 

All of our questions were soon to be answered, but I don’t think the answer was the one we were expecting and hoping for.

 

**Prologue (Part 1): END**

**16/16 Students Remaining**


	2. [PROLOGUE] The Best Things in Life Are Free (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW!! the prologue is finally done! are you excited? i sure am! 
> 
> i love writing monokuma so much, btw. i love writing banter with him.. what a noob

It was only a moment before everyone else arrived in the hotel’s lobby. I looked around, and yes, everyone I had met was here.

 

...Except for the person who called us. It didn’t look like anyone knew what was happening at the current moment, though. I heard some confused whispers and murmurs before that _dreadful_ voice from before began to speak again.

 

 **???:** Upupu! Looks like everyone’s here now!

 

 **???:** Which is good and bad at the same time! I was kinda hoping to break out the punishment today… Ooooh, well!

 

In a blur of black and white, a plush bear popped up from behind the front desk. Split black and white down the middle with a bright red eye… if I’m being honest, it was a little cute, but at the same time, a little menacing.

 

More confused whispers erupted. No one said anything. What were we supposed to say?

 

 **???:** HEY!! HEY!!!! If you’re gonna whisper stuff when I’m right here, why don’t ya share it with the class? Disrespectful, tsk, tsk.

 

 **???:** Jeez, the nerve of you kids! Show some more respect! Don’t you remember me? At all? I’m one of your classmates! Your pal, your buddy, your compadre! Me!

 

 **Monokuma:** I’m **Monokuma** , DUH! The **Ultimate Concierge.** In the flesh! Er, in the… fur.

 

 **Hayato:** What? Seriously? You’re just some weird-looking toy.

 

 **Yuki:** …? I don’t think… bears… can go to school… anyways…

 

 **Monokuma:** Wh-Whuh-What are you sayin’?! Bears can definitely go to school! You guys are just being bearphobic! C’mon! Kids these days… what’s a bear gotta do to get some respect around here?

 

 **FROST:** Monokuma-san, right? I really mean no offense to you, but I believe people are just… confused by you. What are we doing here? Why did you call us? What are you, even?

 

 **Monokuma:** Getting right to the questions, I see! I was actually just about to tell you about this place, Miss Frosty! Before I was so _rudely_ interrupted…

 

FROST-san managing to stay calm is a wonder on its own. My head is still spinning. How is this toy talking again?

 

 **Monokuma:** _(Suddenly becoming much more serious.)_ What are you doing here? You’re going to **live here forever!**

 

!!!

 

My heart suddenly felt heavy. _What?_ Was this thing joking? I looked at everyone else, and I could see a combination of fear and indifference throughout the crowd.

 

 **Doremi:** Wh-wha-what?! What did _nya_ say? F-Forever?

 

 **Sumire:** For… ever?

 

 **Penny:** H-Hey partner, that ain’t a thing to be jokin’ so lightly ‘bout now.

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** _What?!_ That’s impossible! I refuse to believe you, you… _bear_.

 

 **Monokuma:** Nyahahaha! I said LIVE HERE FOR-EV-ER! Didn’t you hear me?

 

 **Monokuma:** No one’s ever going to leave this hotel~! You’re going to live here until you croak!

 

 **Hatori:** You say that, but wouldn’t people be looking for us if we’re trapped here? None of this makes any sense.

 

 **Monokuma:** Huhuhu… did I say you were trapped here forever? Oopsie!

 

 **Monokuma:** I forgot the biggest part of this living arrangement! Never fear, there is **one** way to leave!

 

 **Monokuma:** You have to **kill someone.**

 

I saw all sorts of emotions going around in the crowd. Anger, sadness, confusion-- you name it. Killing? My heart didn’t feel heavy anymore, now it just felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. This really was happening… it wasn’t a bad dream. This was reality. This is what was happening right now. My life had really brought me to live in this moment.

 

I saw Ishida-san fold his arms and look Monokuma square in the eyes again.

 

 **Hatori:** You didn’t answer the question, Mr. Monokuma. People are looking for us, aren’t they?

 

 **Monokuma:** _(Shrugging.)_ Maybe, maybe not. Who’d wanna find you bunch of bratty kids anyways? ‘Sides, it’d be way too easy if you could use your phone to call for help!

 

 **FROST:** What about my question? What are you? Who are you?

 

 **Monokuma:** A bear, duh! I already told you, Monokuma, the Pleasant Misery’s concierge!

 

 **Monokuma:** _(Pausing with a blank face.)_ Waaaait, don’t tell me you guys don’t remember… that must be why you’re all so confused! You **won** this hotel trip!

 

 **Monokuma:** In like, uh, a raffle or somethin’. I don’t know much about the details, but that’s not a _beary_ big deal, eh? Seriously, like, people would _kill_ to stay at this hotel! We’re almost always entirely booked!!! Consider yourselves lucky. Mm-hmm.

 

 **Mia:** We won this? That’s impossible. I’ve never even heard of this hotel. This ‘Pleasant Misery’ is a sham, that’s what it is.

 

Monokuma shook his little bear head, and reached behind the desk. From it, he produced a guest book, and opened it to the first page. In it was everyone’s name-- mine included-- written in the same sloppy crayon as the pamphlet was.

 

 **Mia:** I didn’t write that! I bet you did. I bet you made this silly pamphlet too, didn’t you?

 

 **Monokuma:** I sure did! I might be the Ultimate Concierge, but maybe I should start to take up art, what do you think? They can all call me _Monokumangelo_ , I’ll make millions!

 

 **Yuu:** This is unfortunate, uncomfortable, and uncool, Mr. Bear… we all know we didn’t sign that book! And uh, no offense, but I don’t think your art’s that spectacular or splendid.

 

More protest erupted, and I could hear Monokuma gargling some words angrily on top of the desk. It was at that moment, I remembered that the windows in the lobby were still an option I had kept in the back of my mind.

 

 **Sumire:** The windows…

 

 **Monokuma:** Oh, those old things? They’re actually just sheets of metal painted green! Kyahaha! Did you actually think they were real windows? Wow, you sure look like a real loser now!!!

 

 **Monokuma:** Besides, if they were glass, that’d be against the **rules** to break them.

 

 **Sumire:** What… _rules_?

 

 **Monokuma:** There’s rules for living here, Miss Monkey! I can’t let everyone just run amok, can I? I should actually lay down those rules before we do anything else, actually. I wouldn’t want one of you hooligans violating a rule by accident!

 

I hear a beep sound coming from my obi. It’s at this point I realize that there's been a cell phone-like device inside the entire time. How long has that been there?

 

Looking at the screen immediately took me to the ‘rules’ that Monokuma had mentioned.

 

  1. _The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the hotel walls._



 

  1. _The time between 10pm and 7am is called “Nighttime."_



 

  1. _Sleeping is only permitted in the personal hotel rooms. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished._



 

  1. _You may investigate the hotel as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions, aside from purposely breaking into forbidden places._



 

  1. _No violence is permitted against the concierge, Monobear. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is also forbidden._



 

  1. _A “culprit” who kills a fellow student will leave the hotel. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit._



 

  1. _Additional rules may be added at any time._



 

 **Kinya:** I don’t want to die here. There has to be another way. We shouldn’t be fighting, you shouldn’t make us do this…

 

 **Yuki:** Are people… really not looking for us…?

 

 **Doremi:** My cats! My poor cats, they must be so worried about me right _meow_! W-Wahhhhh…

 

 **Sora:** …Tch.

 

 **Monokuma:** Nnnnope! There isn’t any other way. Deny it all you want, but this is your destiny! Nyahaha!

 

 **Sumire:** Wai--

 

Monokuma cuts me off before I can say anything. How rude…

 

 **Monokuma:** Upupu! Look at the time! I’ve been talking to everyone for far too long. Well, sorry to split so _beary_ soon, but I’ve got to get back to my concierge duties now! My boss’ll be furious if I dawdle for any longer! Bye-bye. If you need, just give me a shout!

 

Before anyone can say a word, Monokuma disappears back to from whence he came. Gone too soon. There’s a long silence in the lobby.

 

 **Hayato:** Well, damn, this is depressing, isn’t it?

 

…I’m trying to stay calm for the time being, I’m really trying. This situation is starting to look hopeless. My optimism is starting to fail me. It’s really our destiny?

 

Would someone really kill another person to leave? Are we really stuck in here?

 

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I snap back into reality. It’s Yasuhiro-kun. He looks calm, but I can see a glimmer of anger in his eyes.

 

 **Sadamu:** Don’t worry, Sarutobi-san. I think everything will be okay if everyone stays calm.

 

 **Sumire:** Okay. _(Inhaling, and then exhaling.)_ I just need a second…

 

 **Sadamu:** Take your time. _Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences,_ I think that the bear is trying to mess with us. He is certainly not the concierge, and this isn’t a hotel trip we won.

 

Yeah. I’m still trying to take it all in. I think everyone is. I don’t want to believe it, but at the same time, I can’t help but feel afraid. The way that Monokuma talks sounds so lighthearted, and yet… everything feels so _real_.

 

The next person who approaches me is Koide-san… approach maybe isn’t the right word, though. It’s more like she comes barrelling towards me at full speed.

 

 **Doremi:** Sarutobi-chaaaaaaaaaaan!

 

 **Doremi:** _(Sniffling.)_ It’s _pawful_ , it’s _pawful_! That meanie bear is trying to take the animal puns thing away from meeee… that’s my thing, Sarutobi-chan! What’s worse is that I can’t see my cats either! I can’t see them!!! I don’t wanna die here, nyan… I’m so sad… this is so mean!

 

Yasuhiro-san gives her a gentle pat on the back, and Koide-san wipes her eyes with her long sleeves. (The height difference between these two is insane… Koide-san is literally tiny compared to him!) She then smiles her cat smile at him, and Yasuhiro-san smiles back.

 

Koide-san ends up clinging onto my arm… I guess we’re moving around like this now,as difficult as it is. I feel bad for her, honestly, she seems quite torn up by this whole thing. Yasuhiro-san follows behind us.

 

The first person who I want to go and see is Murphy-san. I remember him mentioning something interesting when we met.

 

He’s on the opposite side of the room from me, by the fake fireplace, standing near Sung-san and Wolfe-san. Sung-san is looking at the ID card given to us by Monokuma.

 

 **Sumire:** Murphy-san, I wanted to ask you, do you know anything about this? When I met you, you suggested that we had **won a trip to a luxury hotel** …

 

 **Penny:** Ah, I remember that too! What’s the deal, Sal? How’d ya reckon that one?

 

 **Fai:** Hm…?

 

 **Sal:** Huh? Oh, no! No, Sarutobi! D-Did I say that? I was just kinda making a guess was all. I promise! I seriously didn’t think it’d ever be like… this…

 

How would anyone have known that it’d be like this? Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I’d be trapped in a hotel, forced to kill my peers by a stuffed bear. He’s right.

 

 **Sumire:** Okay, I believe you.

 

 **Sal:** M-Maybe you’d like a sad harmonica arrangement for the occasion?

 

 **Penny:** Play us some good ‘ol country blues!

 

 **Sumire:** …

 

 **Sal:** I thought so! Never mind! I was trying to lighten the mood, haha. Maybe now’s not the time. Some other time, then.

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Lubell-san leaving the lobby. It’s not me that stops him, though, it’s Koide-san. She lets go of my arm and hurries over to him.

 

 **Doremi:** Heeey! Where the heck are you going, Lubell-chan?! This is su _purr_ important!! _Nya_ can’t just bail out on us like that!

 

 **Ren:** _(Folding arms.)_ Well, We’re done here, right? You _really_ don’t need to make a big deal of me leaving, Koide-san.

 

 **Doremi:** B-B-But! I’m worried about everyone, nyan…

 

 **Ren:** It’s really not that big of a deal.

 

 **Ren:** Didn’t you look at the ID card from earlier? There’s a map on it that says we all have hotel rooms. I’m going to mine.

 

Before Koide-san can even say anything, Lubell-san exits the lobby. She looks disheartened… a few more people pass by her to leave, including Watanabe-san and Alegria-san.

 

Lubell-san did remind me, though, I didn’t take a very good look at the ID card earlier. I just glanced at the rules page. Was there more inside this mysterious little rectangle? I feel someone tugging on my sleeve. It’s Sung-san.

 

He presents his ID to me, with the maps page on the screen. He then points to the rooms that Lubell-san had mentioned.

 

 **Sadamu:** Oh? There are **seventeen** rooms…

 

 **Sumire:** Seventeen?

 

Indeed, the rooms go from the numbers 101-118.

 

 **Sadamu:** Not counting Monokuma, there are **sixteen** of us currently.

 

 **Penny:** Seventeen, huh. Maybe someone jus’ didn’t show up to school?

 

 **Sumire:** Oh…! Sung-chan, what do you think? You wanted to show us this, after all.

 

 **Fai:** _(Shrugging.)_ I dunno. It’s just weird.

 

Oh. Well. I guess he probably wouldn’t know. He takes his ID card back, and starts looking at the screen again.

 

Koide-san has joined our group again, returning with… Kikuchi-san? She’s dragging him by his arm, and he seems less than thrilled.

 

 **Doremi:** Nyan! I brought a furriend!

 

 **Hayato:** Oh, hey. I kinda heard what you guys were talking about. Uhh, the rooms, right? I went to go look at them earlier. Real weird stuff. There’s like, name plates on the doors with lil video game pixel guys of everyone. Jeez… what a mess we’ve gotten ourselves into.

 

Video game…? I can’t really imagine what that would look like… we’d look like that Super Mario guy, I guess. I wonder what I’d look like as a Super Mario…

 

 **Sumire:** Was there something on that 17th door?

 

 **Hayato:** Can’t really remember. I didn’t get that good a look at them. I guess since we’re here _forever_ , now, we’ll have plenty of time to look at them.

 

 **Doremi:** Nyooo!!! Don’t say things like that!

 

 **Hayato:** What? Are you scared or something?

 

 **Sumire:** No. Now, um, really isn’t the time to be joking around. I’ll make sure to get a look at the rooms later, though. Thanks.

 

Even though we’re all talking, I can feel a lot of tension floating in the air. Everyone just seems much different from when I met them earlier today. A lot can change in a few hours…

 

I still barely know any of these people, but I decide to trust them. I have to trust them, there’s no other choice.

 

Our group eventually just splits off, as the conversation fades, and more and more people exit the lobby area. I’ve had a really long day. I still can’t believe this is all real, but… it really doesn’t look like there’s anything that proves it _isn’t_ real.

 

I start to head towards the rooms area that I saw earlier and on the map. On my way there, though, I see a few people gathered around one of the tables by the cafe. Standing on the table is… Monokuma.

 

 **Monokuma:** I’m tellin’ ya! I’m the Ultimate Concierge! I’m the best concierge in Japan, you… you simpletons!!!

 

If this was a horrible dream, I’d wish I’d wake up already.

 

 **Sora:** Bears don’t talk.

 

 **Monokuma:** Well, this bear does! And he provides excellent customer service and restaurant recommendations too!

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** This is hopeless. I don’t think we’re going to get anything out of this stuffed toy.

 

 **Yuu:** Pretty please, Mr. Bear? You gotta tell us something! Please, please, please, please--

 

 **FROST:** I’ll ask you nicely, Monokuma-san. Can you tell us a little more about what’s going on?

 

 **Monokuma:** Nuh-uh! Not until I get some respect! I’m tired of you kids bein’ so mean to me… I worked so hard to get to where I am today, and here you all are… calling me a fraud! _(Folding arms.)_ Hmph!

 

 **Kinya:** This really is hopeless…

 

 **Hatori:** Ms. FROST just asked you nicely, Mr. Monokuma. Is that not enough for you?

 

 **Monokuma:** It’s definitely not! I don’t care how much you kids try and make up for it, you’ve hurt my _wittle beaw feewings_ one time too many…

 

Monokuma runs off the table and back towards the lobby, holding his paw to his eyes. Is he crying?

 

 **FROST:** W-Wittle beaw feewings…?

 

 **Yuu:** OOF! He’s super duper sad! Did we do that?

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** You don’t really need to feel bad for him, I don’t think.

 

 **Hatori:** I think he’s probably just making excuses, actually. He probably wants us to know as little as possible about this place and what we’re doing here.

 

 **Sumire:** Oh… I don’t feel too bad about making him cry, then.

 

 **Yuu:** Woah! Woah!!! OH, WHAT? When’d you get here, Sarutobi-chan? Jeez! You gave me a real good frighten!!!

 

I was being so quiet the entire time, I guess they didn’t see me walk over.

 

 **Sumire:** Ah, I was just a little curious. I walked in right when he was talking. I’m guessing he didn’t tell you anything…

 

 **FROST:** Unfortunately, no. I don’t think he’s listening to reason. It’s… rather…

 

 **Sora:** Annoying. I don’t want to deal with that bear. He’s being too silly for his own good.

 

 **Hatori:** Let’s try not to worry so much for right now. It’s only been less than a day, after all.

 

 **Sumire:** Yeah.

 

I eventually end up breaking away from that group, too. My eyes are starting to feel heavy. I want to sleep, or at least lie down for a little bit.

 

I follow the signs to the hotel room corridor. There’s another gated off area nearby, like Kikuchi-san had mentioned earlier. I had so many questions about those areas, but no good answers. If only Monokuma would tell us the truth…

 

In the corridor, I spot Tsukino-san and Alegria-san at the far end of the hallway. They seem to be messing with one of the handles on the doors. Perhaps it has something to do with that mysterious 17th room?

 

 **Mia:** Ah, Sarutobi-san. Hello.

 

 **Yuki:** Hello… we’re looking at this room… _(Pointing to the door.)_ It doesn’t have a sign on it like all of the others… do…

 

I look around the corridor, and see that the rest of the rooms have those video game pictures that Kikuchi-san mentioned. They’re cute… so this is what it’s like to be Super Mario?

 

Tsukino-san is right, though, this room-- Room 118-- doesn’t have one on the door.

 

 **Mia:** It looks like the rooms are all opened with the ID cards we received earlier. I tried scanning my ID here, but nothing happened.

 

 **Yuki:** Me… too…

 

 **Sumire:** _(Taking out ID.)_ I’ll try using mine.

 

I reach out, and scan my ID card on the door. To my surprise… the lock flickers green? I twist the handle, and it opens the door.

 

 **Mia:** ...It’s open.

 

 **Yuki:** Oh… you’re magical… Sarutobi-san…

 

 **Sumire:** H-Huh? Why does mine work?

 

I can feel an intense gaze coming from Alegria-san. I wince.

 

 **Sumire:** I really don’t know why it works, I promise! I don’t know anything about this place.

 

 **Mia:** _(Folding arms.)_ If you say so. Let’s take a look inside, then.

 

I push the door open all the way, and peer inside the mysterious room…

 

It’s empty.

 

There’s absolutely nothing inside. No beds, no nightstands, nothing…! Completely empty.

 

 **Yuki:** Weird…

 

 **Mia:** Indeed it is.

 

 **???:** AHEM!

 

I jump a little, and turn around. It’s Monokuma. He looks angry.

 

 **Monokuma:** What’s with you kids? It’s still the prologue! Why are you tryna find all the secrets already?! Shoo! Shoo! Get outta here! Scram!

 

Prologue?

 

Anyways, we’re pushed out of the room before we can do anything else inside. Monokuma folds his arms and pouts at us after he locks the door.

 

 **Monokuma:** There’s nothing to look at here! I told ya kids to scram, didn’t I?

 

 **Mia:** B--

 

 **Monokuma:** Nope, nope, nope! I don’t care what you were gonna say, Madame Glasses, there ain’t nothing for you in this room!

 

 **Yuki:** That just… makes it even more… suspicious…

 

 **Monokuma:** _(Sweating.)_ W-Who cares? You’ve all got your own rooms, so what if we’ve got an extra? Hotels have plenty of empty rooms all the time…

 

 **Mia:** You said that this place was always booked, didn’t you?

 

 **Monokuma:** Quit poking holes in my statements! There’s nothing for you in this room, and that’s final! _(Turning to Sumire.)_ You hear me, missy? Scan your ID here again, and I’ll give you what for!

 

 **Sumire:** O-Okay! I really won’t.

 

 **Monokuma:** Alright now, scram! For real!

 

I have no idea why I could open that door, but I don’t want to face this ‘what for’ that Monokuma is going to give me if I try and open it again. I decide to finally head to my assigned room.

 

My room is Room #114. I scan my ID on the lock, and it flashes green, just like the other one. As I turn the handle, I can see that the inside is much different than the room from before. It, thankfully, has all of its furniture inside.

 

The nightstand is lined with fashion magazines! I feel my heart flutter with happiness at the sight of them. How did they know that I enjoy this kind of stuff? I can’t help but feel a smile cross my face as I look at them. They’re all the newest issues and everything…!

 

I’ve decided that I’ll read them after taking a quick snooze. I don’t want to say this, but… if I’m going to be here for a while, I think my magazines can wait for a little.

 

I feel myself collapse onto the freshly-made bed, and soon I drift off to sleep. My mind is filled with all sorts of thoughts and wonders…

 

None of my questions have been answered today. Why did I end up here? Why could I open that door? Just who is that bear…?

 

**Prologue (Part 2): END**

**16/16 Students Remaining**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the record, sadamu is 6'11", and koide is 4'8" ! thats a lot of height difference ...
> 
> also monokuma calls sumire 'miss monkey' because her last name means monkey jump!
> 
> anyways... killing... soon...


	3. [CHAPTER 1] Crimes of the Heart (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SOME TIME... I hope this chapter was worth the wait! It's been fun writing this, and I'm trying my best to give everyone the spotlight in one way or another. 
> 
> I've also been summoning my inner Monokuma to write this story. Upupu.

**(Ab)Normal Days**

 

I had a dream that night.

 

I was standing in the middle of an empty intersection.

 

No people, no buildings… nothing. Emptiness.

 

…

 

 **Monokuma:** Good morning, everybeary! It’s 7:00 AM, so rise and shine! Let’s get ready to face the day!

 

...And then I was awake. Oh, _wonderful_ , there was a TV screen on my wall that played Monokuma announcements. Was this going to be the case for every morning?

 

Sitting up slowly, I noticed that I had fallen asleep with the fashion magazines on my bed. I was too tired to actually move them last night, I guess. I carefully picked one up, and noticed that it was open to an article on gyaru. Ah, they all looked so pretty…

 

After a little magazine browsing, I stood up, and set my magazines aside to look at later.

 

As I opened my door, I was met with Wolfe-san and Hatori-san talking. She asked me to call her Penny, right? Right, I mean… Penny-san…

 

 **Sumire:** Good morning.

 

 **Penny:** Like, good morning to you too, Sumire-san! Did you, like, have a good sleep? Like, these hotel rooms are, like, actually pretty comfortable! Like, I totally fell asleep right away.

 

There were one too many ‘likes’ in that sentence. I’m guessing today she’s a valley girl…?

 

 **Hatori:** If I’m being honest, think you’re overdoing the valley girl act, Ms. Penny. I’m not saying it’s bad -- of course. Perhaps playing extremes is good for actors every now and then.

 

 **Penny:** Like, you totally think so? I’ll try to, like, cut a few likes out of my vocabulary.

 

 **Sumire:** U-Um, anyways. I’m guessing that yesterday really wasn’t a dream.

 

 **Hatori:** It appears not. I’m just as confused as I am then. That bear… I think he’s right about there being no exits, though.

 

 **Penny:** Yeah! Like, we looked everywhere! And everything’s, like, covered in metal sheets… total bummer.

 

 **Hatori:** Yes. It’s… concerning. Still, I think we should still remain hopeful. I think there has to be someone out there looking for us.

 

 **Sumire:** I hope so, too.

 

I wish they’d come and save us already…

 

 **Penny:** Aaaanyways, we should, like, go get some breakfast! I am star-ving! Kidnapped or not, the food in the cafe looks, like, totally delicious. Looking around ominous hotels is, like, uh, so much work!

 

 **Sumire:** Sure. I think breakfast sounds good.

 

I don’t think I’ve eaten since I got here. It would probably be a good idea to do that soon, I think.

 

The three of us make our way to the cafe area, where there are some people seated outside at the tables. Sung-san and Chida-san are sitting at a table together again, but they don’t seem to be interacting. I assume that Sung-san is busy playing another rhythm game, since he’s on his phone. Chida-san is writing something down.

 

FROST-san, Watanabe-san, and Tsukino-san are sitting at another table. Tsukino-san and FROST-san are talking while Watanabe-san sits there with a straight face.

 

I don’t want to interrupt them, so I head over to Chida-san. He looks up from his work.

 

 **Sumire:** Good morning.

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** Ah, Sarutobi. Good morning. Did you… need something from me?

 

 **Sumire:** Oh, not particularly…

 

 **Penny:** Like, what are you writing down? Is it something, like, super secret movie producer stuff that we can’t see? Maybe the script for an unreleased movie?

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** H-Huh? No, no. It’s not that… I don’t have time to work on that stuff if I’m going to be stuck here, anyways.

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** I was just making a list of supplies, obviously. I wouldn’t want to run out of them if we’re going to be here _forever…_

 

That never crossed my mind. This hotel really can’t be stocked for eternity. We’ll run out of supplies eventually, won’t we…?

 

 **Sumire:** That’s a good idea… do you need any help? I’d be more than willing to give you a hand, Chida-san.

 

 **Penny:** Like, I’ll help out too! We like, totally wouldn’t want to run out of stuff to eat!

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** Hm, well, why not? I think it might be easier that way.

 

 **Fai:** I’ll help out too.

 

Oh, I had almost forgotten that Sung-san was here with us…!

 

 **Penny:** Totally! Let’s, like, head out then!

 

The first place we checked was the cafe, of course. As I had mentioned the day before, it’s stocked with food, and everything looks new.

 

The refrigerated food section has an abundance of plastic wrapped breakfast items.

 

 **Sumire:** That’s weird. I could’ve sworn there were different things here earlier.

 

 **Fai:** They probably change things around depending on the time.

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** That makes sense, but _who_ does, exactly?

 

 **Fai:** _(Shrugging.)_ I guess Mr. Bear does. Remember, he’s the concierge?

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** I’m not quite sure that concierges are responsible for this kind of thing…

 

Behind the counter, there’s coffee bags for the coffee machine, cups, plastic utensils, condiments, and all sorts of other cafe… things. There’s even a basket with fruits on the counter.

 

 **Penny:** Do you think these are like, um, safe to eat?

 

I _hope_ they are.

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** You eat one, Sarutobi.

 

 **Sumire:** Wh-why me?

 

 **Penny:** Like, go for it Sumire! The worst that could happen is, like, you die or whatever.

 

That’s reassuring. Sung-san just looks me in the eyes and gives me a thumbs up. I’m really doing this, aren’t I?

 

I take an apple from the fruit basket, and slowly take a bite from it.

 

…

 

…

 

Well. There’s no immediate pain, so I think I’m going to live. Maybe.

 

 **Sumire:** It’s a normal apple.

 

 **Penny:** Yaaay! We now, like, know that they’re totally safe to eat! See? High risk, high reward!

 

I don’t feel any sense of accomplishment.

 

I see Chida-san writing things down on his sheet after I give the ‘all clear’ for the fruit. There’s actually a lot of stuff in this cafe. I’m not sure how long it will last us, but… I think it should for the time being.

 

We’re about to head over to the restaurant, when we’re _rudely_ interrupted.

 

 **???:** Hey!

 

 **???:** HEY, HEY!!!

 

Great. Glad I get to hear that voice first thing in the morning.

 

 **Monokuma:** You quit that list making this instant, you hooligans! We’ve got everything here, so there’s no need to take inventory!

 

Monokuma snatched the list, set it down on the counter, and stomped all over it.

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** H-Hey!

 

 **Monokuma:** Hay is for horses, partner!

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** What?

 

 **Monokuma:** You heard me! You don’t… need this… stupid thing! GAH! The _lovely_ staff here at the hotel definitely took into account how much stuff we’d need for you to live here forever! Who do you take us for? We’re a five-star hotel, of course we’d plan these kinds of things for our guests… grrr… so ungrateful.

 

 **Sumire:** How is that ungrateful? We just wanted to know…

 

The next thing he did was snatch the pen from Chida-san’s hand, and scribble all over his supplies list. I feel kind of bad…

 

 **Monokuma:** We won’t be needing this anymore, so I’ll just fix it for you!

 

( **A/N:** I didn’t want to write out all the supplies, and that’s why it says AAAAAAA instead of any actual items. Hope you're enjoying the story so far.)

 

 **Monokuma:** Ta-da! I drew you guys!

 

 **Sumire:** Thank you for that.

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** ...Hgh.

 

 **Monokuma:** See? I wrote “NO!!” on it so you’d know that you don’t need this list anymore!

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** I see, thank you.

 

 **Penny:** So, are there really, like, unlimited things at this hotel? How does that, like, even work?

 

 **Monokuma:** _(Folding arms and nodding.)_ Of course! Masky was right! I stock this place up every breakfast, lunch, and dinner! Everything’s hand-crafted with my delicate paws… uwa~ I know I said I’m trying to become an artist on the side, but I’m also trying to get better at cooking, too!

 

 **Penny:** Like, that doesn’t seem sanitary? Um, you’re like, totally trying to poison us with your dirty hands, Mr. Bear!

 

She has a point. I don’t want bear fur in the food I eat…

 

 **Monokuma:** Hey, I make sure to wash my paws! I swear it on all my jars of honey! GAH! I won’t stand for anymore of this bearphobia! If you don’t believe me, well, uh… not my problem!

 

Monokuma went on and on, ranting about how he’s always trying to promote cleanliness in the workplace, and that he would NEVER make food with dirty hands… or, paws? I guess? He was so into it, that I think he forgot we were there at some point.

 

Chida-san sighed, and nudged my arm.

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** Let’s just get out of here. I guess we got the answer to our question… in one way or another.

 

And so, the four of us left the cafe. Monokuma didn’t even notice that we left.

 

There was some more hustle and bustle back at that cafe table where FROST-san, Tsukino-san, and Watanabe-san were. Ishida-san and Kikuchi-san had gathered around Watanabe-san since we left, who looked… as stoic as ever.

 

 **Hayato:** Okaaaaay, you _seriously_ don’t know what your talent is, Watanabe-shi?

 

 **Sora:** I know what it is. I don’t want or care to share.

 

 **Hayato:** Oh, then it must be something pretty lame, right?

 

 **Sora:** _No._

 

 **FROST:** I think she doesn’t want to tell you, Kikuchi-san. She doesn’t have to, if she doesn’t want.

 

 **Hatori:** I am rather curious, though. You seem so intent on hiding it from us, Ms. Watanabe. There’s clearly some motivation as to why.

 

 **Hayato:** Whatever, I guess. Until you tell me, I’m gonna assume it’s something super boring.

 

 **Sora:** ...Fine.

 

 **Sora:** Think what you want.

 

 **Yuki:** Did you… forget your talent…?

 

Watanabe-san shook her head.

 

 **Kinya:** Um, maybe she’s like me… and thinks she doesn’t deserve it. I know how that feels, so that’s always a possibility.

 

 **Hatori:** So many possibilities… I wonder which is the truth.

 

 **Sora:** I have an idea.

 

 **Hayato:** Yeah?

 

 **Sora:** It’s called quit badgering me.

 

Hm. This is starting to get heated. Maybe someone should interject.

 

And who better to do that than Koide-san, who comes bolting down the hall with as much cheer as ever. She’s dragging Takamagahara-san with her. They both have yo-yos with them, so… I can assume that’s what they were doing together.

 

 **Doremi:** We’re here! I learned this really cool yo-yo trick that I wanna show everynyan!

 

 **Yuu:** Mhm, Koide-chan’s picking up the yo-yo real fast. She’s all like, POW!!! And KA-BLAM with ‘em!

 

Takamagahara-san made the accident of hitting Koide-san with one of her yo-yos. A regular occurrence, I’m guessing.

 

 **Doremi:** _Mrow!_

 

 **Yuu:** Oops, that was definitely my bad.

 

 **Doremi:** It’s okay, nyan! I know you were excited! I am too… I _pawsitively_ love yo-yoing…

 

 **Hayato:** Well, are you guys gonna show us the yo-yos or what?

 

 **Doremi:** Of course! It’s time for…

 

 **Doremi:** Cat’s cradle!

 

Koide-san does… something with her yo-yo, but I’m pretty sure that it’s not this ‘cat’s cradle’ she wanted to do. She looks like she’s having fun, though.

 

 **Doremi:** Ta-da! How’d I do, how’d I do?!

 

 **Yuu:** You’ve got a real passion for the art of yo-yoing, Koide-chan. Mad respect. I can really feel that. I’m proud to call you my student.

 

 **Doremi:** Nyo! Thank you, Yuu-chan! You’re an inspiration to cat people who love to yo-yo everywhere!

 

Oh… this is such a wholesome interaction. _My heart…_ this is too sweet! I think the tension in the air has all but disappeared now that these two are here.

 

I look over and see that Watanabe-san has gotten up from her chair, and is attempting to leave the room. I decide to follow her, but not before Penny tags along with me.

 

 **Penny:** Like, this yo-yo stuff is cute and whatever, but I totally wanna tag along with you, Sumire-chan!

 

I don’t really mind, but… I just hope Watanabe-san is fine with Penny joining us.

 

 **Sumire:** Wait up, Watanabe-san!

 

 **Sora:** _(Stopping.)_ Yes?

 

 **Penny:** We, like, really wanna hang out with you, Sora-chan! You’re so mysterious and cold all the time!

 

 **Sora:** I am aware of that.

 

 **Sumire:** I just thought you might wanna have a nice conversation where we’re not asking a bunch of invasive questions, what do you say?

 

 **Sora:** …

 

 **Sumire:** Um…

 

 **Sora:** …

 

 **Sumire:** Ahhh…

 

 **Sora:** Fine.

 

The three of us ended up walking to the lobby area. I remember the couches being quite comfortable, so I thought it would be a nice place to sit down and relax for a second. When we get there, Lubell-san is sitting on one of the couches reading a book… again. He seems so focused.

 

Alegria-san is also here… talking to Monokuma at the front desk? Wait, when did he move from the cafe?

 

I don’t really want to bother Lubell-san, but there’s no other place to sit in here!

 

 **Penny:** Like, we’re gonna sit here, Ren-chan! Is that okay?

 

 **Ren:** …

 

 **Sumire:** …?

 

 **Ren:** _(Nodding.)_ …Fine.

 

This feels… oddly familiar. Like it just happened to me a couple minutes ago.

 

 **Sumire:** So, um, that swimming pool looks nice? I’ve never gone swimming in a chlorine pool before, so--

 

 **Ren:** It’s an indoor-outdoor pool.

 

 **Sumire:** Huh?

 

 **Ren:** Did you notice? If you swim underneath the glass partition, it goes outside.

 

 **Penny:** _Whaaaaaat?_ For real? Oh my gosh! We can totally get out of here now!!!

 

 **Sumire:** Oh, wait, really?

 

 **Ren:** I doubt it’s that easy, though.

 

 **Sora:** Probably not.

 

 **Penny:** Awww, what a bummer… way to get my hopes up, you guys!

 

 **Ren:** I don’t know what you were expecting.

 

Alegria-san makes her way over to us. Monokuma waves goodbye to her from the desk, and then disappears… to wherever he goes.

 

 **Mia:** That bear is truly impossible to talk to. All he does is just dodge questions.

 

 **Sumire:** What were you guys talking about?

 

 **Mia:** I was asking about that empty hotel room. The one that you can open, Sarutobi-san.

 

Suddenly, I feel everyone’s eyes on me.

 

 **Sumire:** H-Hey! I seriously have no idea what that room is for…

 

 **Penny:** What room?

 

 **Mia:** Room 118. There are 17 rooms, but only 16 of us. My key card wouldn’t open it, but when Sarutobi-san used her’s…

 

I feel an even more intense gaze. I’m starting to sweat.

 

 **Sumire:** I honestly have no idea what that room is for! I’m telling the truth!

 

 **Penny:** Huuuh? Are you suuure?

 

 **Sumire:** Yes!

 

 **Penny:** Well, that’s convincing enough! Sumire-chan doesn’t know anything about the room.

 

 **Sora:** You gave into that too fast.

 

 **Mia:** I’ve decided to believe you for now, Sarutobi-san. Just because we have such little information for the time being…

 

I take a sigh of relief. At least Penny and Alegria-san believe me. I’m being honest! Really!

 

 **Mia:** Anyways, I’m going to do some more looking into this hotel. If you’ll excuse me…

 

 **Ren:** _(Closing book.)_ I’ll be leaving too.

 

 **Penny:** Okay! See you guys, like, later!

 

There’s an awkward amount of silence. I still feel an intense gaze from Watanabe-san. This is so tense… yet again.

 

That’s when I hear a resounding ‘nya’ coming from the hallway. Is Koide-san coming to break the tension in the air for us yet again?

 

This time, she appears with Murphy-san and Yasuhiro-san. I find it incredible how well she’s getting along with everyone…

 

 **Doremi:** Ta-dnya! We’re here!

 

 **Penny:** Oh my gosh, it’s Doremi-chan! And Sal-chan! AND SADAMU-CHAN?

 

 **Doremi:** I saw you guys sneak out during my yo-yo show! You can’t fool me! W-Was I really that bad, nyan?

 

 **Sumire:** Oh-- oh! Not at all, I just wanted to talk with Watanabe-san for a little.

 

 **Doremi:** Oh… nyan… am I getting replaced, Sarutobi-san?

 

 **Sumire:** Replaced?!

 

 **Penny:** Replaced?!?!?!?!

 

 **Sora:** …Tch.

 

We’ve only known each other for a day!

 

Yasuhiro-san puts his hand on Koide-san’s shoulder.

 

 **Sadamu:** I don’t think Sarutobi-san would do that to you, Koide-san.

 

 **Sal:** Yeah, yeah! We all just met, I’m sure Sarutobi just wants to get to know everyone!

 

 **Doremi:** _(Sniffling.)_ Nyan? Is that true, Sarutobi-chan?

 

 **Sumire:** Of course.

 

 **Doremi:** Yay! You’re the best, Sarutobi-chan!

 

 **Sadamu:** What were you guys up to?

 

 **Penny:** Oh, like, I just remembered! The pool! It goes outside! We’re, like, totally saved.

 

 **Sal:** Really?

 

 **Doremi:** Really?!

 

 **Penny:** Really, really!

 

 **Sora:** Sorry to burst your bubble, but we don’t know for sure if that’s true.

 

 **Sadamu:** Someone should probably check that out soon, then. It would be nice to get out of here sooner rather than later, don’t you think?

 

 **Sumire:** That’s weird…

 

 **Sal:** What is?

 

 **Sumire:** I feel like this is when Monokuma would pop out of nowhere and tell us we’re not allowed to check that area out…

 

 **Penny:** Like, it totally is one of those times! I wonder where that silly bear is?

 

 **Sal:** Oh, we should definitely check it out! What if Monokuma forgot to close it off?

 

Could he really have forgotten…? Monokuma took so many measures to lock us in, that it seems unlikely. But still, at the same time, I feel somewhat hopeful. If it is open, then…

 

 **Sumire:** I think we should give it a look!

 

 **Doremi:** Let’s go, let’s go! I’m not getting in the water, though… cats don’t like that.

 

 **Sadamu:** You don’t have to, Koide-san.

 

We ended up deciding that I’ll stick my arm in the water to see if it goes through… why am I always the guinea pig? Yasuhiro-san is way taller than any of us… I'm sure his arm could reach further than mine…

 

I don’t mind, though. If it means leaving this hotel.

 

**Chapter 1 (Part 1): END**

 

**16/16 Students Remaining**


	4. [CHAPTER 1] Crimes of the Heart (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SOME TIME!!! I started school again and things just got hectic, but I finally got motivated to finish this chapter today. Hope you enjoy!

**(Ab)Normal Days**

 

I stood there, looking down at the stagnant pool water. The room smelled of chlorine and was significantly more humid than the lobby. Everyone had their eyes on me.

 

I took a deep breath in, and approached the end of the pool, over to the part that had been split by the glass partition. The glass was no different from the windows in the lobby. Obnoxiously bright green metal sheets. Amazingly, though, it didn’t seem that way from the bottom of the pool… all I saw was the blue color of the water.

 

Of course, since my sleeves were rather long, I rolled them up before kneeling down to the level of the partition.

 

 **Sumire:** Here goes nothing.

 

 **Penny:** Like, don’t die!

 

 **Doremi:** You’ve got this Sarutobi-chan!

 

In the water my hand goes…

 

I move it over to the partition, feeling my hand go beyond it. I feel something outside, but I’m not quite sure how I’d describe it.

 

It’s painful. It sends an electrical shock through my body.

 

I don’t remember what happened after that.

 

 **Doremi:** Sarutobi-chan???

 

 **Sora:** …

 

 **Sal:** Urk--!

 

 **Sadamu:** _Q-Quelle horreur!_

 

I think I’m asleep again, because I have another dream.

 

 **Unknown voice:** S… s-- b-- q-- b… H… g…

 

 **Unknown voice:** A-- ah… I… SSSSssss… rr… y…

 

 **Unknown voice:** H… aa-- y-- gh--

 

 **Unknown voice:** W-W… wak...e u…p...

 

It sounded like radio static. I couldn’t make anything out, or if I could, I didn’t remember.

 

I opened my eyes slowly, sitting up, and realizing that I was in my own room. Watanabe-san was sitting in a chair next to my bed. Though, I couldn’t really tell if she was excited to see me wake up…

 

Someone else was here, too…

 

 **Monokuma:** Rise and shine, ursine! It’s me, Monokuma!

 

 **Sumire:** Where… what happened?

 

 **Monokuma:** Tsk, tsk, tsk. You broke a rule is what you did, silly! Did you even read the rule page on your ID? It clearly says that **you can only leave this hotel if you kill a fellow student!** The pool may go outside, but I have measures set in place to keep you from getting out there! Anyone who tries to get out will, well, get z-z-zapped! Just like you!

 

 **Sumire:** Why didn’t you warn me first, then?

 

 **Monokuma:** Weeeell, I wanted to show everyone that I mean business! You brats can show me all the disrespect in the world, but at the end of the day, I’m the bear with all the power! Upupupu…

 

 **Monokuma:** I’m proving a point too, obvs. The next time someone breaks a rule…

 

**Monokuma:** I won’t be so lenient.

 

 **Monokuma:** Anyways! See you later, Monkey Jump! And bye-bye to you too, Sourpuss!

 

Watanabe-san doesn’t say anything, and Monokuma just shrugs, before disappearing.

 

 **Sora:** We were taking turns.

 

 **Sumire:** Doing what?

 

 **Sora:** Watching you. They felt bad when Monokuma told them what happened.

 

 **Sumire:** It’s your turn then? Oh, um, thank you.

 

 **Sora:** _(Standing up.)_ Tch. Whatever. I’ll just let them know you’re awake.

 

 **Sumire:** Um…

 

Is she going to ask if I’m okay?

 

 **Sora:** What.

 

 **Sumire:** Ah, nothing.

 

 **Sora:** _(Sighing.)_ Are you… doing okay.

 

 **Sumire:** Oh, I am, thank you.

 

Watanabe-san bows her head, and exits my room. My body feels so numb. I try to remember what went down at the pool. Monokuma wanted that to happen… the reason he didn’t interrupt me was so that people would know that there were consequences to breaking the rules.

 

In a couple of minutes, Watanabe-san returned with what I could only describe as… everyone piling into my room. And yes, it was _everyone_. I don’t think hotel rooms are meant to fit a group of 16 people.

 

 **Hatori:** Monokuma explained everything to us after you passed out, Ms. Sarutobi. What a despicable thing to do to prove his point…

 

 **Yuki:** Tricking you like that… is… so… awful…

 

 **FROST:** We’re all just glad that you’re okay. I don’t want to know what’s going to happen next time someone tries.

 

 **Mia:** Sticking your hand in the pool was quite a foolish move, but perhaps we learned something important from it. That pool goes outside.

 

I hadn’t really thought of that. Why had they taken so many measures to block out the rest of the hotel exits when this pool was totally out in the open? It didn’t really make any difference, really, because trying to get out through there just results in a punishment.

 

 **Hayato:** Well, uh, sorry to burst your bubble, Alegria-shi, but there’s no way anyone’s gonna get out through there if Monokuma’s just gonna electrocute us for trying.

 

 **Kinya:** I don’t want to take any more risks.

 

I heard and saw a few people agree with that in the room.

 

 **Yuu:** Thinkin’ about it is super shockingly scary! Bear-chan said it too! He wasn’t gonna be lenient!! He’s gonna ZAP ZAP ZAP us…

 

 **Ren:** _(To Sumire.)_ I told you it wouldn’t be that easy.

 

Yeah, thank you for that. Maybe I should have listened. I’m going to think twice before I’m the one testing out some weird hotel anomalies.

 

The room is starting to get congested, so a bunch of people leave after a little more discussion. The only people left by the end are the people who I went to the pool with.

 

 **Sal:** Sorry about that, Sarutobi! Like, really sorry.

 

 **Sumire:** I-It’s okay! You guys didn’t know.

 

 **Doremi:** Oh my nyan! I’m just so happy nyou’re okay, Sarutobi-chan! We were so scared and worried!

 

I just see Penny nod, and start playing with her hair. She seems… disinterested. Have I been out for that long? She’s playing a different role now?

 

While I’m looking at her, Yasuhiro-san places a flower in my hair, and brushes it to the side, much to my surprise. It looks similar to the ones he has in his hair…

 

 **Sadamu:** It’s for you, since you had to go through such a _horrible_ thing.

 

 **Sumire:** _(Looking at room’s mirror.)_ Thank you, it’s very pretty.

 

 **Doremi:** Aw, suuuper cute! Yay! I’m so glad you’re back! I’d nyever wanna lose you, Sarutobi-chan!

 

 **Penny:** …

 

 **Sora:** …

 

Not very talkative today, I guess.

 

 **Sumire:** Thank you for watching me while I was out.

 

 **Doremi:** Of course, nyan!

 

 **Sal:** We’re just all glad you’re okay.

 

I was happy to be alive, too. I looked down at the hand that had been shocked. It still hurt quite a bit when I tried to bend my fingers.

 

 **Sumire:** Ah--!

 

 **Doremi:** Does it hurt?

 

 **Sal:** Jeez, that looks pretty bad.

 

 **Sumire:** I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about it.

 

 **Penny:** A-Are you s-sure…? Y-You couldn’t bend y-your fingers… w-what if there’s p-permanent damage?

 

 **Sumire:** H-Huh?

 

 **Sadamu:** Sarutobi-san seems strong. I think she’ll be okay.

 

If I don’t have a hand anymore… well… I don’t know how I’d feel. Maybe it’d be okay, if it meant protecting everyone.

 

_What am I thinking…_

 

I finally left my room, after over a day of being unconscious, and walked down the room corridor with everyone. Apparently I missed Takamagahara-san doing yo-yo tricks to a harmonica arrangement while I was out. That’s too bad. I would’ve liked to see that!

 

Upon arriving in the cafe area, we were greeted by Monokuma… and everyone else.

 

 **Monokuma:** Sheesh! It’s about time! I know you guys care about Monkey Jump, but I’ve got more important things to talk about.

 

 **Hatori:** What are you talking about? We’ve been waiting for 2 minutes at the most.

 

 **Sora:** You didn’t even tell us that there was something going on.

 

 **Monokuma:** GAH…! _(Clutching chest.)_ W-Well, whatever! You’re all here now, so I can make my announcement!

 

 **Monokuma:** Miss Monkey Jump got me thinkin’... if I’m gonna have you kill each other, then I better give you an incentive!

 

 **FROST:** Incentive…?

 

 **Kinya:** I don’t like how this sounds.

 

Monokuma laughed and pulled a CD case from behind his back. Where did that come from?

 

 **Monokuma:** I made you all an AMV, and I even bought the full version of Sony Vegas to make it, so it’s super professional! And lemme tell you-- It wasn’t cheap, so you better watch it and appreciate it fully!!! What do you think? Kids these days love these, right?

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** W-What kind of incentive is that?

 

 **Hayato:** Nah, bear. AMVs aren’t that cool anymore.

 

 **Ren:** I’m hardly impressed.

 

 **Monokuma:** W-Wh-What?! I s-spent 50 jars of honey on that editing software! Well, it’s not just the AMVs! At least watch them before you start hating on them… jeez!

 

 **Yuki:** How…?

 

Monokuma set the CD case on the table he was on, and proceeded to produce a DVD player from behind him. How was he doing this?

 

He set that on the table too, and removed the CD from the case, before setting it into the machine and hitting the ‘on’ switch.

 

 **Monokuma:** _(Resting elbow on the top of the player.)_ Nyaha! Everyone gather around!

 

I could see that everyone looked rather hesitant, and I was as well. If this was an incentive to murder… what kinds of things were in this video that he made? Nervously, I felt myself walking closer, until everyone was huddled around the table.

 

The video began to play. It began with a scream. Hearing that really woke me up from the dream-like state I had been in up to this point. The video started by playing some weird dissonant music, and then panning over a shot of what looked like a ruined city. The sky was dark, filled with smoke.

 

People were strewn on the ground and there was undeniably _a lot_ of blood. That’s when I saw _them_ in the video-- my best friends Haruna and Motoko. My friends who I loved so dearly… Motoko was sitting over Haruna, who was lying on the ground. Was she dead? No… no… she couldn’t be… Police sirens played in the background, and the video faded out.

 

What the hell.

 

What the hell did I just watch?

 

 **Sumire:** W-What was…

 

I turned around, to find everyone else looking similarly shocked. Some people looked unfazed, but I really couldn’t tell if it was shock or disbelief that everyone else was feeling.

 

I wanted to cry.

 

 **Mia:** What is the meaning of this?! What was that supposed to be?

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** I don’t… understand…

 

 **Monokuma:** Upupupu! Not a sucky AMV anymore, is it? Now that you know that the people you love are in danger, can you feel the despair?

 

 **Doremi:** Why? N-Nyan… why did you make that video?

 

 **Monokuma:** I said I wanted you guys to kill each other! And you didn’t take me seriously! So listen, here’s the deal-- everyone, the loved ones, you saw in that video was **alive**! If someone doesn’t start this killing game soon, then…

 

 **Monokuma:** I won’t hesitate to **kill all of them.**

 

 **Hayato:** _Holy shit._

 

Holy shit indeed.

 

 **Yuu:** S-Seriously? That’s super seriously low… even for you, Monokuma.

 

 **Hayato:** How do we know you’re not lying to us?

 

 **Mia:** He’s right. You have no proof that you’d be able to do that.

 

 **Monokuma:** Upupupu! That’s true, of course, but are you willing to take that risk?

 

There was silence.

 

 **Monokuma:** If you’re wrong, you’ll be in for the surprise of a lifetime! You’ve gotta live with that on your conscience forever! Nyahahaha!

 

 **Sumire:** I…

 

 **Sumire:** I trust everyone… we’ve only known each other for a little, but none of us would sink as low as to murder, right?

 

A longer silence. Was I wrong then?

 

 **Monokuma:** You can all tell yourselves that, but at the end of the day, remember that it’s one of **you guys** who set up this game! People aren’t as nice as they initially seem, Monkey Jump! I thought you’d figured that out by now.

 

My heart sank. Was that true? Someone in this room set up this killing game? Why… why?

 

 **Monokuma:** Eh, well, you’ve got a little over a day and a half before I hit the kill switch. Don’t dawdle now! Remember, I’ll let you out if you kill someone, too! Tons of incentive!

 

 **FROST:** Wai--

 

But he was already gone. Koide-san had reattached herself to my arm in the meantime. People began to disperse soon after the announcement. I think we were all a little too shocked to say anything.

 

Afterwards, I saw that Lubell-san, Sung-san, and FROST-san had moved over to the DVD player left on the table. My guess was that they were rewatching the video?

 

 **Sumire:** Um, hello.

 

 **Ren:** Hmph.

 

 **Fai:** …

 

 **FROST:** Oh? Oh, hi Sarutobi-san.

 

 **Ren:** _(Hitting the rewind button on the player.)_ I have no idea where this is being filmed.

 

 **Fai:** Me neither.

 

 **Sumire:** I’m not quite sure either, what about you, Koide-san?

 

She shook her head. I hadn’t heard about anything in the news like this happening… had this happened while we were gone? We had only been gone a day… did we already miss so much?

 

 **???:** It’s Hope’s Peak Academy.

 

Ack! That scared me. Watanabe-san had snuck up on us while we were thinking.

 

 **Doremi:** How did you kynow?

 

 **Sora:** Pause it now.

 

Lubell-san hit the pause button, and it was suddenly pretty clear to me where it had been filmed. Right at the front gates. It was hard to recognize with all of the smoke and debris, but this was right where I had passed out.

 

 **Fai:** Wow.

 

 **FROST:** When… when did this happen? We were just there a few days ago.

 

 **Sora:** Beats me.

 

 **Ren:** Hm. Interesting. Thank you for the help, Watanabe-san. I have a better idea of what we’re looking at now.

 

Lubell-san left abruptly. What had he figured out?

 

 **Sumire:** I don’t. Jeez, I’m so confused.

 

 **Doremi:** This hurts my head.

 

It was hard to enjoy the rest of my day with the threat of murder looming over me. That video didn’t help me out, either. Motoko and Haruna… I really hoped they were okay, wherever they were. I tried to enjoy hanging out with everyone in the lobby for a little, but everything was starting to feel much different than it did before we had watched the video.

 

Koide-san fell asleep on my shoulder at some point, and Yasuhiro-san walked her back to her room. It was starting to get late, and my hand was still in a lot of pain from the pool accident, so I decided to head back as well.

 

When I arrived at my room, I was surprised to find that my ID card was gone. It wasn’t in my obi. Had I dropped it?

 

Tsukino-san and Tsukuda-san were still in the hallway, so I decided to ask the two of them about it. I called over to them.

 

 **Sumire:** I think I lost my card… what should I do?

 

 **Yuki:** Ummm… that’s… probably not good…

 

 **Kinya:** Y-Yeah. Maybe you should ask Monokuma to replace yours? Uh, they do that at hotels for free, right?

 

 **Yuki:** Yeah… for free… complimentary…

 

Monokuma is like one of those urban legends. If you say his name in the mirror too many times, he shows up. Talking to Monokuma was the last thing I wanted to do now. I guess I had no other choice, though.

 

 **Monokuma:** Free? Complimentary?! What kind of world do you think we live in where I can give you ID cards every time you lose them? That’s like buying you a new iPhone every time you shatter your screen! No! Absolutely not!

 

 **Sumire:** Um, Monokuma-san? How am I going to get into my room, then? I’d be breaking a rule if I didn’t. And we wouldn’t want that again… right?

 

 **Monokuma:** _(Sighing.)_ Okay. But only because I’m feelin’ generous! Upupu! Lemme see, where did I put it…

 

The new ID card appears from behind Monokuma’s back yet again, and he presents it to me. How does he keep doing that?! Is he secretly a magician?

 

 **Sumire:** T-Thanks. You’re not that bad after all, Monokuma-san.

 

 **Monokuma:** Yeah, yeah! Now go to sleep or whatever! The boss man’s gonna be mad that I keep letting you off the hook, Monkey Jump!

 

 **Kinya:** Are you secretly a good guy, Monokuma?

 

 **Yuki:** Seems like it…

 

 **Monokuma:** I am MOST CERTAINLY not!!! You two stay outta this! This isn’t over, Monkey Jump! This isn’t over!

 

He’s gone. I look at the card in my hands. It looks the same as my old one. I’m still a little confused about how I lost the old one, but… I guess it _should_ be okay.

 

 **Kinya:** That was weird.

 

 **Yuki:** Yeah…

 

 **Sumire:** Yeah.

 

Off to bed I go. Today sure has been eventful, but not in a good way. I find it rather hard to fall asleep, but after some tossing and turning, I drift off into a light sleep.

 

I wake up to a Monokuma announcement, but this one isn’t the same one I heard the other morning. I feel my stomach sink at the words. My body starts to shake as I stumble out of bed. No…

 

_It can’t be…_

 

 **Monokuma:** This is an announcement from the front desk! It seems a body has been discovered!  Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!

 

**Chapter 1 (Part 2): END**

 

**15(?)/16 Students Remaining**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. [CHAPTER 1] Crimes of the Heart (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: wow it hasn't been long since i updated ZP right--  
> last update: september 25  
> me:
> 
> anyways, hi! i'm back. sorta. trying to write in comic sans to motivate myself and also to channel the power of sans undertale into my writing

**Abnormal Days**

 

I had failed.

 

I had failed as a kunoichi, but most importantly… as a friend.

 

And it _hurt._

 

When I finally managed to muster up the confidence to leave my room, the first thing I was greeted with was a large crowd of people down the hall.

 

It was in Room 118.

 

As people saw me emerge from my room, I heard them grow quieter. I wanted to run, but I didn’t at the same time. The horrors of that room were something I wasn’t ready for now. I don’t think I ever would’ve been ready, though.

 

My feet felt like they moved on their own, and I could hear my heartbeat in my head as I took step after step down the hall.

 

People crowded around the door, and I stuck my arms out to move people from my path. My arms were shaking like crazy.

 

 **Sumire:** Move…

 

 **Sumire:** M-Move…

 

The smell of cleaning supplies filled the air, as I looked down at the horrible sight someone had left on the floor. My knees felt like they were going to give out from underneath me, but I tried my best to keep my balance.

 

**Sora Watanabe.**

 

She was on the floor, lifeless, lying on her back. Blood stains covered her jacket. _Real blood._ The mysterious girl who I still had so many unanswered questions for -- dead. She had been cold to me, but I hadn’t minded. Watanabe-san…

 

 **Sumire:** W… W…why…

 

The intercom went off again, and Monokuma’s shrill voice filled my ears for the second time that morning.

 

 **Monokuma:** Well, well, well! We’ve all seen our dead friend now, right? Heh, aren’t you surprised? Eh, I’m not. Teenagers are bloodthirsty. It’s too bad, Sourpuss never got to formally introduce herself to everyone, huh?

 

 **Monokuma:** And let me tell you, she’s got some _juicy_ secrets, if I do say so myself! That sucks you’ll never learn about them, bwahahah!

 

No one said anything. What could we say?

 

 **Monokuma:** Aw, come on! Giving me the silent treatment? Are you guys _that_ surprised? I mean, you were all going to have to wake up and smell the music eventually*!

 

 

> _* This is a combination of the sayings “face the music” and “wake up and smell the roses/coffee”. Monokuma combined them because he’s a bear, and bears don’t know how idioms work. Bears also don’t know that you can’t smell music, apparently._

 

 **Monokuma:** Guh! Seriously? Nothing to say? Well, whatever! As this is our first murder, I have to give you all the whole rundown, ‘cuz it I knoooooow it totally wouldn’t be fair to leave you all to your own devices! It’s not like you’re _professionals_ or anything, kahahaha! I know, I know-- thank me later!

 

My ID pinged, and it immediately pulled up a new document.

 

 

> “ **Monokuma File #1:** Junko Yamaguchi aka “Sora Watanabe”
> 
> **Cause of Death:** Punctured lung (from stab wounds)
> 
> **Time of Death:** 2:01 AM
> 
> **Time of Discovery:** 6:53 AM
> 
> **Location of Body:** Hotel Room #118
> 
> **Notes:** Yikes! That looks like it hurt, kyahahah!”

 

 **Monokuma:** I just sent you a copy of the **Monokuma File!** In it, you’ll find all sorts of useful information… victim’s name… time of death… et cetera! Give it a look if you want. Or not. I guess I can’t make you look at it.

 

 **Monokuma:** Secondly, you have about an **hour** to invesigate before we hold our first school trial! Upupu, I’m so excited to figure out who killed Sourpuss! Well, I already know, so I won’t jump the gun on it, though! I’ll explain everything for the trial when we get there! For now, find all the clues you can, gamers!

 

An hour?

 

 _Only an hour?_ We couldn’t do this in an hour, could we?

 

I needed time to mourn… I needed time to figure everything out. I couldn’t keep looking at… Yamaguchi-san’s… body anymore.

 

I resisted the urge to collapse again, as I looked down at the horrors of Room #118. The strong scent of the cleaning supplies gave me a headache. Had someone… really killed her? Someone in this room?

 

Just as I took another step towards the body, I felt someone shove me out of the way forcefully.

 

 **Penny:** Step aside! This is a crime scene!

 

 **Sumire:** A-Ah? Penny-san?

 

 **Penny:** That’s _detective_ Penny-san to you, pal!

 

Right… her role for today was a detective, I guessed.

 

 **Sumire:** Penny-- Detective Penny-san. We don’t have time to be playing around like this… Monokuma said we only have an **hour**.

 

 **Penny:** Huh? Are you doubting me, Sumire? I happen to be an ace detective! Best of the best, better than the best!

 

 **Sumire:** Well, um, _ace detective_ _…_ let’s start investigating, then.

 

Penny-san bent down next to the body, and my eyes eventually fixated themselves on my former companion. In… Yamaguchi-san’s… chest, there were two deep looking stab wounds, which seemed to be the cause of all the blood on her jacket. It was dry at this point. _Augh._ I needed a second.

 

When I turned back, I noticed that there was little to no blood on the carpet, though. Strange…

 

 **Evidence found:** State of the body

 **Info:** Sora has two large stab wounds in her chest. Despite the nature of her death, there is an apparent lack of blood on the scene, though.

 

 **Penny:** Yup. It’s murder.

 

 **Sumire:** …

 

Well, I kind of figured that. Lubell-san, who was fishing in the trash can on the other side of the room, shook his head.

 

 **Ren:** _Great._ Now we have to figure out who did it…

 

 **Penny:** Just leave it to me! They don’t call me ace detective for nothin’, after all!

 

She stood over the body now, making a face that I’m pretty sure meant that she was thinking? Meanwhile, Lubell-san’s search through the trash produced… a huge knife. It was covered in blood.

 

 **Evidence found:** Kitchen knife

 **Info:** A large, blood covered kitchen knife was found in Room #118’s trash can.

 

 **Ren:** Hm.

 

 **Sumire:** Hm.

 

 **Ren:** Hey, Sarutobi-san. Didn’t you say that you were the only one who could open this room?

 

…

 

Suddenly things clicked in my head. Why everyone had grown quiet earlier when I came by…

 

My eyes widened. I was being… framed? I swear I hadn’t done it! I couldn’t have! I was asleep the entire time…

 

 **Sumire:** N-No! No way! I didn’t kill her…

 

Lubell-san shook his head again, and left the room wordlessly while giving me a bit of a side-eye. I felt my heart drop.

 

 **Evidence found:** Room 118

 **Info:** I’m the only one who can open Room 118… at least that I know of. But I swear I didn’t do it!

 

 **Penny:** Hey, pal! (Putting a hand on Sumire’s shoulder.) You know, I did some thinking…

 

 **Sumire:** Yeah?

 

 **Penny:** …And I think that the next logical thing is to go look for murder evidence!

 

 **Sumire:** Well-- that would be--

 

She grabbed my hand.

 

 **Penny:** So let’s head out!

 

I assumed that was pretty obvious… but maybe Penny-san dragging me along would give me the push I needed to investigate. As we left the room, I lowered my head thinking about Yamaguchi-san. Even if she wasn’t exactly the friendliest person, I could tell that her death had an impact on everyone. She was just like us, after all -- just another unsuspecting teenager attending school at Hope’s Peak Academy.

 

The smell of cleaning supplies didn’t leave as we made our way into the hallway. In fact, it was almost worse than in the room. The once dry carpeted floors were almost soaking wet with what I could only assume was more cleaner.

 

There were a couple people looking at the floor, which included Koide-san, Alegria-san and Yasuhiro-san. I could have sworn everyone was staring me down, but maybe that was just in my head…

 

 **Doremi:** Nyohohooooooo… Yamaguchi-chan!

 

Yasuhiro-san was giving her a pat on the back. Someone as sweet and outgoing as Koide-san shouldn’t have been subjected to such cruel treatment in this hotel. Or any of us, for that matter.

 

 **Penny:** (Pinching her nose.) Someone made a mess, huh?

 

 **Sumire:** Ugh, I feel like I’m getting a headache…

 

 **Mia:** Someone was probably in a hurry to clean up their mess. Figures.

 

 **Evidence found:** Soaked carpets

 **Info:** The carpets in the hall have been soaked with cleaning supplies. The person who was using them appeared to be in a hurry because there are still some spots of blood. The cleaner has been poured on the ground very haphazardly.

 

 **Sumire:** H-Hey! Why are you looking at me like that?

 

 **Mia:** Hmph. No reason.

 

It was because of the room, right? She saw me open it days prior, so of course she’d be suspicious of me.

 

 **Sumire:** Do we know what the person used exactly?

 

 **Sadamu:** Ah, probably something like… a fabric cleaner? Though, from the smell, I feel like the person just threw whatever they could on the carpet.

 

 **Doremi:** Ugh. Nyasty.

 

 **Mia:** Furthermore, it’s still wet.

 

 **Penny:** (Nodding.) I see, the killer wanted to clean up after themselves, huh? I guess it makes sense, but… jeez, this is just sloppy murder! Any detective could see that.

 

 **Sumire:** Right…

 

As I looked down the hallway, I saw the trail the killer had left on the carpet. I gritted my teeth. All of this… to frame me? Who had I angered? What had I done?

 

 **Doremi:** P-Please Detective Penny-chan and Sumire-chan…!! You have to find the murderer, uwah!

 

 **Penny:** Of course! Protecting people is what detectives do best!

 

 **Sumire:** R-Right, don’t worry! Um, we’ll do our best, so you should stay here with Yasuhiro-san and Alegria-san.

 

 **Sadamu:** Of course. Let’s stick together for now, _mon chat_.

 

 **Mia:** …

 

 **Doremi:** Thank nyooouuuuuu! Wah! You guys are the best!

 

We said our farewells, and Penny-san continued to drag me down the hall. The trail of cleaner remained as we walked, even making its way over into the area with the ballroom and the arcade.

 

 **Sumire:** Where did someone even get all of this?

 

 **Penny:** Hmm! Curious, was there a supply closet in the hotel somewhere?

 

 **Sumire:** Not that I remember…

 

I did notice that the fumes of the cleaning supplies grew stronger as we made our way towards the next area. The ground felt even more damp than it was in the hallway, if that was even possible.

 

As Penny-san and I made our way into the ballroom, the carpet turned into wood flooring, and we were met by another investigation group.

 

 **FROST:** Ah, there you two are.

 

 **Penny:** Were you looking for us? I mean! Um, yes! Ace Detective Penny Wolfe is here and on the case!

 

I looked down at my feet, feeling like everyone’s eyes had turned to me again. Word must have spread fast about Room 118.

 

 **Hatori:** It looks like the killer was trying to clean up whatever mess they made. (Thinking.) But it appears to me that they weren’t able to clean everything up completely.

 

 **FROST:** Oh? How do you mean?

 

Ishida-san bent down in the middle of the room and ran his hand over the hardwood floor.

 

 **Hatori:** I don’t think they counted on blood getting in the cracks of the floor.

 

 **Evidence found:** Blood in the floor cracks

The killer tried to clean up a mess in the ballroom, but they didn’t count on blood getting stuck in the floor’s cracks.

 

 **Hayato:** Jeez, what a sloppy murder… y’know, I think if I was gonna do this, I wouldn’t make such--

 

FROST-san cleared her throat.

 

 **FROST:** We can joke around later, Kikuchi-san.

 

 **Kinya:** D-Don’t make jokes like that…

 

 **Hatori:** I think it’s safe to believe this is where the murder took place. The blood covers… a pretty big part of the floor.

 

 **Evidence found:** The ballroom

It appears that the murder took place in the ballroom.

 

 **Sumire:** So then the trail of chemicals…?

 

 **Penny:** Ah, I see now! They must have killed her in here and then dragged the body to the hotel room!

 

 **Hatori:** It looks to be that way.

 

 **FROST:** I wonder why… that seems like so much effort.

 

 **Kinya:** Guh, I just can’t imagine it… dragging a body around like that! It makes me shudder.

 

 **Hayato:** Murderers don’t wanna get found out, y’know? The rules say a murderer has to get away with it without letting anyone else know.

 

 **Sumire:** …

 

This person had gone through so much effort to frame me. I couldn’t imagine what it must have been like… I still couldn’t believe Yamaguchi-san was dead… and it happened in this room… my eyes remained fixed on the floor.

 

 **Sumire:** I… want to look around more.

 

 **Penny:** Oh! Yeah! We’ve only got an hour, right? Jeez, I can’t do my best detective work when I’m being rushed like this!

 

I said some parting words, and then made my way down towards the restaurant. We took a quick peek in the arcade, but didn’t see anything out of place. The cheerful sounds of the games made me dizzy.

 

The restaurant looked fine, but as we made our way back into the kitchen, I immediately knew that the place was in disarray. Plates were broken on the floor, cabinets were open, cleaning supplies were spilled all over, and I couldn’t help but notice that all of the knives in the knife rack had all but disappeared from their place.

 

 **Evidence found:** Kitchen mess

The kitchen is a mess! It looks like someone was in a real hurry to find something.

 

The smell of the cleaning supplies was still ever-present, and I wrinkled my nose at the stench.

 

Of course, there were others here as well. I noticed Sung-san holding his mask tightly over his nose as we approached.

 

 **Fai:** It’s gross.

 

 **Yuu:** Gwah! You’re so right, Sung-chan! I can barely breathe any of this bile air… who thought making a mess like this was a good idea, huh?!

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** I can only assume the person responsible is the killer. They probably were looking for those cleaning supplies that were all over the hotel.

 

 **Yuki:** They… didn’t need to make such a mess…

 

I think everyone noticed that we had arrived, because their attention suddenly turned towards us. I waved my hand nervously.

 

 **Yuu:** Yo! Sarutobi-chan! Something smells real, REAL bad!

 

 **Penny:** (Picking up one of the empty bottles.) I see. So this is where the fabric cleaner came from.

 

 **Yuki:** Someone… must’ve known they were in here… don’t you think…?

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** It seems likely.

 

 **Sumire:** I didn’t even know where the cleaning supplies were…

 

There was a silence in the air like everyone was saying _‘sure you didn’t’_ , and I felt myself shrink into myself. Was I really that suspicious? Did no one understand that I was being framed?

 

Penny-san gave me a pat on the back and made her way over to the knife rack. She squinted at it for a second before coming to a realization.

 

 **Penny:** Oh! What happened to the knives?

 

 **Fai:** Someone stole them.

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** That’s what we think at least.

 

 **Yuu:** Jeez! What’re they gonna do with all of those anyways?! Um, cut… a lot of apples?

 

 **Yuki:** Apples…

 

 **Penny:** Quite clearly, someone stole the knives to stab our victim!

 

 **Yuu:** You’re right… but in my heart, I was hoping they were using them for apples…

 

 **Fai:** Either way. It looks like they were in a hurry to find things.

 

 **Yuki:** Maybe… they took all of the knives… because of that?

 

 **Penny:** Aha! Genius, Tsukino-kun! They didn’t know what knife they wanted to use!

 

It seemed a little farfetched to me, but I feel like saying anything about it would probably make my case worse than it already was.

 

Penny-san grabbed my hand again, and raised her other hand in the air triumphantly.

 

 **Penny:** As an Ace Detective, I’ll find this murderer and bring them to justice! Not just for Yamaguchi-san, but for you too, Sarutobi-san!

 

My eyes sparkled.

 

Penny-san… believed in me? I felt myself smile ever so slightly.

 

 **Kazuyoshi:** Well, you two had better hurry up. (Pointing to the clock.) We don’t have much time left, it looks like.

 

Had it really almost been an hour? Time had gone so fast, and I didn’t feel like we had gotten any closer to finding who the culprit was. At this rate, I was the main suspect!

 

Yet, feeling Penny-san’s hand in mine filled me with the confidence I needed. Having at least one person believe in me was enough to somewhat lift my broken spirits.

 

We had to do this. Not just for Yamaguchi-san, but for everyone else.

 

The last place Penny-san and I visited was the front desk, where we found Sal-san looking behind the counter. Penny-san slammed her hands down on the front desk.

 

 **Penny:** Sal! We’re running out of time! Did you find anything important here?!

 

 **Sal:** (Shaking his head.) U-Uh! No, I didn’t…

 

I felt my heart sink.

 

 **Sal:** Sorry about that, you guys. I guess the killer leaving something at the front desk doesn’t make much sense, huh?

 

 **Penny:** (Thinking.) No… no, that’s fine. Great detectives such as myself need to work with what evidence we have! Right, Sarutobi-san?

 

I knew Penny-san wasn’t a _real_ detective, but I nodded along. I hoped things would be okay. They had to…

 

Sal-san folded his arms.

 

 **Sal:** Did you guys find anything important?

 

 **Penny:** Uh-huh! (Furrowing her eyebrow.) Uhh, what did we find again?

 

 **Sumire:** Lots of… cleaning supplies. A knife… blood in the floor cracks…

 

My eyes widened. Was that really all we had found?

 

 **Penny:** Oh! Yeah, that stuff!

 

 **Sal:** Huh.

 

 **Sumire:** W-Well, I guess it’ll be fine, right?

 

Just as I said that, Monokuma’s voice rang through the hotel’s intercom again.

 

 **Monokuma:** That’s an hour, folks! Hope you found all of your evidence… and if you didn’t, well, not my problem! Kahahaha!

 

 **Monokuma:** Meet me in the area by your rooms and the cafe! We’ll head to the courtroom from there!

 

 **Monokuma:** Huhuhu… you better come! Don’t even think about hiding from me, or I’ll kill you just like one of you twats killed Sourpuss! Kyahahahaha!

 

My hands balled themselves into fists, and I bit my lip hard. Penny-san and Sal-san looked at each other, and then slowly began to make their way over towards the elevator. I followed along, my feet feeling heavy.

 

If I hadn’t looked up at that moment, I would have missed it. Sitting on the table where Koide-san and I had met Yamaguchi-san sat an envelope. I would have passed it up, if not for the splatter of blood on the front of it.

 

I told the others I would catch up with them in a second as I walked over to take the envelope in my hands. For some reason, my hands were shaking, and they didn’t stop shaking as I read the typewritten note.

 

 **Evidence found:** Strange note

_My dearest █████████,_

_My, my… tempted by this motive? It’s terrible, I know, knowing that someone you love will die if you just stand by and watch. But what if I could help you? I could make sure neither you nor your loved ones die. If you wish to survive in this game, you will do as I say._

_Kill Sora Watanabe and frame Sumire Sarutobi for her murder. You cannot trust anyone here, but especially not these two. Everyone in this class, but they especially, have done things I would rather not write down on paper. Perhaps you can inquire what it is to Monokuma?_

_Thank you for your time. I look forward to working with you in the future._

_Glowing regards,_

_████████_

 

**Chapter 1 (Part 3): END**

**15/16 Students Remaining**

 

* * *

 

**List of evidence found:**

_**State of the Body**_ (found in Room #118)

 _ **Kitchen knife**_ (found in Room #118)

 _ **Room #118**_ (where body was found)

 _ **Soaked carpets**_ (found in the bedroom corridor)

 _ **Blood in the floor cracks**_ (found in the ballroom)

 _ **The ballroom** _ (where murder actually occurred)

 _ **Kitchen mess**_ (found in the restaurant kitchen) 

 _ **Strange note**_ (found on a table by the pool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm... i wonder who did it?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the cast (in alphabetical order) and their owners!
> 
> Doremi Koide, Ultimate Cat Trainer (Rilie)  
> Fai Sung, Ultimate Rhythm Gamer (Bee)  
> FROST, Ultimate Visual Kei Artist (Aura)  
> Hatori Ishida, Ultimate Psychotherapist (Maggie)  
> Hayato Kikuchi, Ultimate Parkourist (Sam)  
> Kazuyoshi Chida, Ultimate Film Producer (RG)  
> Kinya Tsukuda, Ultimate Basketball Star (Matt)  
> Mia Alegria, Ultimate Entrepreneur (Indi)  
> Penelope “Penny” Wolfe, Ultimate Actress (Trixie)  
> Ren Lubell, Ultimate Mathematician (Alca)  
> Sadamu Yasuhiro, Ultimate Beekeeper (Damien)  
> Salamander Murphy, Ultimate Busker (Raye)  
> Sora Watanabe, Ultimate ??? (Wynter)  
> Sumire Sarutobi, Ultimate Kunoichi (Leo)  
> Yuki Tsukino, Ultimate Sprinter (Chelse)  
> Yuu Takamagahara, Ultimate Yo-yo Pro (Robin)


End file.
